Tear ME Apart
by ayooh
Summary: When Chris Jericho was fired he turned his back on someone he loved. Now that he's back in action will the relationship be rekindled or just unrequited? Superstars: Jerico, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena & more. JerichoOC & OCLeto. Please Review!
1. Information

**I dont own anything :[ except for my OC's below. Steal them and prepare to pay. All WWE wrestlers and Musicians and whoever else I decide to put in my stories own themselves. Happy reading. Plz Review!**

**update: 1/20/08  
sorry guys, but I'm changing people's names again. Ayodele is still Ayodele. Rose used to be Sara after Hillary. So basically Hillary Sara Rose. got it?**

(middle names)

* * *

**Ayodele (Atreya) Arsenic**  
Dark Skinned  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'6  
B-day: March 30th  
Career: Lead singer/guitarist Straightjacket & Professional wrestler  
Piercings: twice in each ear, lip (left side)  
Tatoos: 777 on the back of neck with white wings on the sides  
Personality: fun, crazy, sexy, wild, loud, social, extrovert, dilletante, and somtimes shy.

**Rose (Hillary) Rubidium  
**Light Skinned  
Age: 24  
Height:5'7"  
B-day: February 28th  
Career: Drummer Straighjacket substitute teacher  
Piercings: one left ear, two right ear, nose  
Tatoos: rose on left foot  
Personality: opinionated, quiet, funny, mysterious, artistic, introvert, clown, and hot.

**Megan (Olivia) Magnesium  
**Medium Skinned  
Age: 23  
Height: 5"0"  
B-day: April 12th  
Career: Bassist Straighjacket & fashion designer  
Piercings: three each ear, nose, lip (right side)  
Tatoos: none yet  
Personality: VERY QUIET (unless around friends), technical, meticulous, perfectionist, bubbly  
artsy, and short.

**These three gorgeous elements have been best friends since 8th grade. They work well together and that's how their band Straightjacket meshes so well. Actually the band has been going on for almost 10 years. Unfortunately the band's schedule revolves around a certain frontwoman ayodele. Pronounced I-YO-DELI. She wrestles on ECW brand of the WWE. The girls follow her around and its like they spend time with eachother 23/7. They rarely fight, but it's nice to have someone new to talk to. They are all single and they want it to stay like that for a while, Especially after Ayodele's last breakup. **


	2. When you left me my heart was crushed

"Why can't I just be normal?" I yelled to my two best friends, Sara and Megan. I was thinking about my big date tonight.

"Sorry hun, but you've never been normal." Megan Laughed.

"No guys, I'm serious. I wish I could live a normal life." I almost started crying but I knew I had to hold my tears back. I drove fast down the windy road back to out hotel. I knew my friends felt bad, but they were right. Balancing my musical career and wrestling career was challenging enough, but having to balance the men in both was even harder. Jericho, Leto, Punk, Leto, Punk, Leto, Jerico, Leto...It was all getting to confusing. I turned the radio on and there we were playing our new single, Dear Captain, Go down with your ship:

_I'm not feeling like a slut today  
__im not sending you pics get the hell out of my face  
__if im gonna lose your friendship for this  
__then our friend ship has sailed_

_so Im not you're piece of meat no more  
__find yourself another empty litte whore  
if misery's just a state of comfort  
__listen up and you'll hear just finebr im leaving berkeley heights  
__dont worry I will be just fine cause im leaving you, leaving you this time_

_WOAH_

_its been the best days of my life  
__finding strength in malice and betrayal  
__flying over city skies at night  
__meeting people each day they feel the light  
__shining over the harbour nowbr hate's harbored now  
__I'm leaving berkley heights  
__dont worry I will be just fine  
__cause im leaving you, leaving you this time_

_WOAH_

_crawl back to the desert of comfort  
__and leave this  
__call me back  
__its not easy to love you  
__I'll see that br you needs are tended to  
__hearts can be mended to  
__  
__its been the best days of my life  
__finding strength in malice and betrayal  
if misery's just a state of comfort  
__listen up and you'll hear just fine  
__im leaving berkeley heights  
__dont worry I will be just fine  
__cause im leaving you, leaving you this time_

_WOAH  
__WOAH  
__WOAH_

_say goodnight cause this is goodbye!_

"Guys does my drumming really sound that off beat?" sara asked questioningly.

"No. Stop being so hard on yourself." Megan replied. After a few seconds of silence the radio played Baby, you wouldn't last a minute on the creek by Chiodos. I turned the volume up, rolled down the windows and started singing.

"I love how you dont even sing along to your own song, but you sing along to someone else's." sara laughed. I flipped her the bird jokingly.  
I smiled as we arrived to the 23-story Hilton.

"Welcome to Hollywood guys." I said as we stepped out of the car. br

"Ew." Megan said brushing off her goth attire as if she didn't want Hollywood to taint her image.

"I'm just glad to be out of Texas. It's a little boring there dont you guys think?" sara commented while trying to get her suitcase out of my trunk. I just shrugged.

"You think...you could have...gotten a smaller...car!" Hil screamed while pulling her bags out of the trunk of my stang.

"Yah." I smiled as we got our things and headed up to our room. As the bellhop was loading our stuff on the cart I could tell Megan was totally checking him out.

"No" I mouthed. She just laughed. He helped us up the the extrvagant presidential suite where he opened the door for us and set out things down. I gave him a $100 bill and shut the door behind him.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"Hey Ayodele" He said just staring at me.

I could feel my face twist as I tried not to let him see my shocked expression. My heart pounded and I didn't know what to say. "H-How...How did you get in here?" I asked with a tremble in my voice.

"It doesn't matter." He said. I gulped as my eyes scanned his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or going to do. As a matter of fact I never could. Suddenly he grabbed me and i kept my face away from his. He tried to kiss me but I looked away. sara and Megan were already in their rooms and I didn't want to scream for them, because I'd just sound silly screaming.

"Why won't you just kiss me babe?" he asked. Now that was a question I couldn't answer. Maybe because I had a date with another man that night. Maybe because I had fallen out of love with him. Maybe because I hated what he'd become

"Jared...let go of me." I said quietly. He complied and just looked at me with those goregeous eyes of his. I blinked slowly and turned away from him. He hugged me from behind and walked us over to the couch by the fireplace. He sat and pulled me onto his lap. He began to kiss my neck. Softly, he nuzzed his face into the crook of my neck and breathed his warm breath on my skin. Everyone assumes that just because I'm a wrestler I can kick peoples asses ever so easily. I guess its a little true, but sometimes the people who need to get beaten the most are the people you dont want to hurt. I could have just thrown him into a ddt, but I still partly loved him. He sent kisses up my ear but I stood up.

"Will you please leave now?" I asked tearing up. He shrugged and walked to the door sadly. Before making his exit he blew me a kiss and I looked away. For a moment after he left I held my head in my hands. After collecting myself I walked into the room we shared.

I told them what happened and they hugged me. They both stared at me in shock.

"We thought you were talking to Chris so we didn't bother you."sara said.

"Its okay guys. I have to get ready cause he'll bee here soon."

"Sorry" they both said at the same time. I gave them a small smile as I unpacked my bags searching for an outfit to wear tonight. I wore a little black and red plaid dress with some uber goth mary janes.

I had my hair down and a little messy.

I finished up my makeup as I heard a knock on the door.

"Will one of you guys get that for me?" I asked puttin my accesories on

Megan had kindly let Chris in and I saw him in the living area. He looked really good in his white button down shirt which was halfway unbuttoned and a black velvety jacket which was on top and some medium dark blue jeans.

"Hey!" I said jumping into his very accepting arms. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"How are you today Ayodele?" he asked kindly.

"Good. And you handsome?" I smirked.

"Great, now that I get to see you, Well we better get going our reservation is for 7:30"

"Okay"

"Have her home by 10!" Megan shouted. I ignored her.

"Don't listen to them Chris." I remarked.

"I never do" he smiled.

He really does have sky blue eyes. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. He opened his car door for me as I stepped into the SUV. He got in on the other side and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. He put his hand on the gear and I intinctivly put mine on his. He looked at me a little shocked and stopped what he was doing. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. It was like I was in heaven. We haven't really kissed in 2 years. For once we didn't have cameras in our faces and we could feel comfortable. He put his free hand on my neck and I put my hand on his strong upper arm. After a few moments he smiled and started driving.

"You know what I hate about being on ECW?" I said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked looking at me for a split second.

"The fact that I don't get to walk out with you."

"Ask Mr.McMahon to be added to the RAW roster." he resolved. bRbr"You and I both know he won't do that for me. After all Mr.McMahon hates me, but I gave him every reason to." I sighed.

"Yeah, but you should ask him anyway. Maybe he's had a change of heart." I tried not to laugh at this. We soon arrive at the quaint reastarant and he opened all the doors for me. We sat down and ordered and soon indulged in conversation. Small talk had failed and things were getting a little awkward. I knew there was going to be a time where we would have to talk about this.

"Chris, I'm not going to beat around the bush about this. When you left me two years ago my heart was crushed and since you refuse to tell me why you left I just want to know if I can trust you."

"You can trust me! It's just that I can never tell you why I just left like that." He looked down.

"Christopher Keith Irvine! The last thing you said to me was that you loved me! Now if you love me or you ever did you'll tell me why you dumped me!" I exploded. I hated acting like everything was alright because it wasn't. I could tell that I frustrated him. Especially by using his full name.

"Ayodele you just don't understand! If i tell you then I'll lose everything." His eyes started to turn a dark shade of grey. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Reluctantly I gave you a second chance. You begged me. You got down on your knees and begged my forgiveness. I've forgiven you, but I will never love you again. You can't have your cake and eat it too Chris, Keep everything and lose me. I hate you!" I got up and threw my napkin in my salad. I stormed out of the reastaraunt pushing every waiter and every guest out of my way.

"Ayodele come back! I'll tell you okay!" His voice sounded like he was about to start crying. I stopped right in my tracks outside. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"I'll tell you okay." he cried. I truly felt bad for making him tear up but this was nothing compared to how I felt when he broke up with me. "Eric Bischoff fired me and told me I could return within 2 years if I left you. If I didn't leave you then I'd never be able to come back to the WWE. And upon my return if you found out about our deal then I'd never be able to wrestle in the WWE again. Even if I didn't tell you, if you found out in any way, then I'd be banned." My heart stopped. My resentment for him turned into pity.

"Are you happy now ayodele? My life is over." I felt so bad for all the things I'd said to him.

"Chris-I...I'm so sorry. I take back everything I said. I don't hate you." He sobbed into my shoulder. This was the first time I had ever seen Chris Jericho cry. I massaged the back of his neck and he looked into my eyes.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to just dump you like that? I didn't mean to hurt you love, but it hurt me more than it hurt you." For once in 2 years I had actually believed something he said. We stood in a tight embrace before deciding to just watch a movie. The mood lightened again and we chose to watch I am Legend. It started off okay but kept getting better. About halfway through the movie. Chris lifted the armrest between us and started kissing me passionately. I closed my eyes and indulged. He sucked on my bottom lip and I smiled into the kiss. I don't even remember the second half of the movie. Our makeout session ended with the credits of the movie and we left the theater breathless. He was holding my hand and thought it was time to drop me back off at the hotel at 11:45.

In the car:

"Maybe I could talk to Mr.McMahon for you. You know Bischoff doesn't work for the WWE anymore. Maybe this whole deal thing could be totally null and void." I tried to help the situation.

"That's NOT gonna work. Please tell me you'll act like you don't know. You know hating me and all." He begged.

I didnt want to start an argument so I just agreed. "okay." It was a little quiet on the way to the hotel, but it was nice. Just us and the radio. Chris rode the elevator up to the 23rd floor with me and we stood outside the door. bRbr"I feel so much better now, knowing you really didn't want to leave me." I played with the chain on his pants. He just kissed me hard. I could feel the joy AND pain he felt.

"Goodnight Ayodele" he said, "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He then kissed my forehead. He was so sweet. And wrestling aside -(he won the wwe championship belt yesterday armageddon) and I have a woman's champ match tomorrow against ashley-he was still perfect for me.

He turned to leave but I couldn't let him go that easily. "Chris wait! I called." he turned back around and I hugged him. I could tell he was smiling really big. I wanted him to leave hapily because I knew the next time I would see him we wouldn't be happy with me. Against his will I was going to talk to Mr.McMahon. "Goodnight". I kissed him last and went into my hotel room. Instinctively the girls bombarded me with questions and I spilled everyhing.

"wow!" Megan said.

"So I've had to hear you complain about him for 2 years just because eric bischoff is a jackoff?" sara asked. I nodded.

"BULLCRAP!" Megan screamed, "no offense Ayodele, but you were so annoying with the whole chris is such a jerk thing..."

"I know but you guys dealt with me, thanks." I then changed into my pj's.

"Goodnight ya'll" I called out to the girls and went to bed.


	3. Beautiful

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
I looked at the alarm clock and rolled my eyes.

_-10:47 already- I thought._

I rolled over and out of bed. I could smell coffee brewing from the kitchen. I looked at my brand new sidekick slide that had been charging next to me.

_-hmm 3 new messages-_  
All from chris i see:

"Good"  
"Morning"  
"Beautiful"

Chris is so adorable. I smiled to myself and decided to take a shower and change. As soon as I slipped my shoes on my phone rang.

"Hello?" It was a mistake not to look at the caller id.

"Good Morning Ayodele."

"Hi Jared."

"How was your date?"

"What date?"

"The king of the world himself. You know, that chris jericho guy."

"Jared, that's none of your business."

"So you did go on a date with him?"

"Yeah I did. Now what do you want?"

"A date."

"I just dont know where things are going with us J."

"They are going out. Tonight."

"I can't tonight I have Ecw."

"Then tomorrow night"

"Straightjacket's playing."

"well then sometime soon."

"Fine, but im not promising you anything"

"that's good enough for me."

"Bye jared."

"Bye love."

I walked into the living area and said my mornings to everyone. Three plates were set with eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Did you make this hil?" I asked. She nodded.

"It looks good." We ate our breakfast and Megan started writing the setlist for tomorrow's show.

"So first we'll play 'Lullaby' then 'Dear Captain' and 'Mirror, Mirror', what else guys?" she asked.

"How about 'looks can be decieving'?" Sara questioned. I nodded.

"That sounds good. Then 'reflections' and 'overused'...what else?"

"'Lost in your eyes' should be last" I said. They nodded as we finished up our setlist. Lost in your eyes was about Chris. He's got the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. Next to Jared's that is. Its kind of about the both of them. I hate being stuck in the middle. I had strong feelings for them both, but I knew I couldn't have both.

"I gotta go workout so if ya'll wanna come with meet me in the car in 5"

I said walking back to my room to get my bag. Megan was leaning on my new stang.

"Pshhh like you can drive." I smiled unlocking my car and throwing my duffel in the backseat.

"Shutup," she laughed putting her hair into a ponytail.Megan hates the fact that she's 23 and still doesnt have her drivers license.

"24 hr fitness here we come!" I yelled winding the windows down.

10 mintues later:

"Stupid traffic," I sighed.

"At least the place is open 24 hours" Megan suggested.

I chuckled and told her I had to be at the arena at 5 and it was already noon. We arrived at 15 to one and I rushed in and pushed both myself and Megan to cram really intense workouts into a two hour period. Then I dropped a tired Megan back off at the hotel and drove to Jared's house. By the time I had rang the doorbell I didn't even realize what I'd done. I looked at my seiko coture watch and nearly gasped at the time. 3:51 The doorknob turned and he stood in front of me almost in shock. "What're you doing here?" he asked lettin me in.

"I really don't know," I said looking at the floor.

"For some reason I don't believe you," he smiled lifting my chin up with his hand and kissing me softly. Next thing I knew we were in his bed. I opened my eyes and shook my head a little letting all that was going on soak in. We were both shirtless and He was working on my jeans.

"Jared stop." I said breathless.

"What am I going too fast?" He whispered as he started to kiss my neck.

"No just stop." He looked up into my eyes. I was drowning in his. I just couldn't look away.

"If you didn't want this then why did you come here?" He asked hovering above me.

"I told you Jared...I-I dont know," I said shivering.

"Put your clothes on," He said coldly before walking out of his bedroom. I put my shirt back on and zipped up my jeans. I sat on the corner of his bed and pondered. With the little time I had I decided to be nosy. I looked in the drawers of his nightstand. I was surprised to see hundreds of pictures of me. There were some that we took together and others that were cut out of magazines and newspapers. The very last picture at the bottom was a picture of Chris Irvine and I making out from 2 years ago. The door suddenly flung open and Jared looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What is this?!" I screamed at him.

"I-I I um...I don't know." He answered looking at his feet.

"Jared are you crazy cause If you are then I want to know!!" as much as I tried not to I just kept yelling at him.

"I love you okay! I havent been able to get over you. I cant see you with him or I'll like freaking kill myself or something. You broke up with me and I just like went off the deep end." He mumbled.

"oh...Jared." I said dropping the pictures back into the drawer and approaching him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. This was the first time he had really opened up to me about how he felt. He had always just kept me guessing. Slowly he pushed me backwards onto his bed. He kissed my neck softly and I smiled. I felt sorry for him, but I couldnt do this. He put a hand up my shirt and I stopped him. He sighed loudly.

"I have to go sweetie," I said kissing his lips passionately.

"Can I- Can I come with you to ECW tonight?" He asked shyly. I really didn't want to say yes, but I couldn't say no. I nodded and forced a smile.

He smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to my car. The clock on the dashboard read 4:45.

"Holy Crap!" I turned on my engine quickly and sped down the residential area.

"What time do you have to be there hun?" he asked concerned.

"Five" I said as I focused on the highway. "

oh. Do you have wardrobe there or do you have something to change into?" He asked.

"OMIGOD! I didn't even think of that." I looked down at my gym clothes and swerved off the highway to the closest strip mall. Thankfully there was a hot topic there. As I pulled my keys from the car and locked it I noticed the time said 4:59. I didn't even say anything to Jared as we ran into the store and the clerks and all the shoppers instantly recognized us. I didn't even notice them. I grabbed some black and red sexy crap and darted to the cashirer.  
I quickly paid with credit card and rushed right back out of the store. We got into the car and Jared didn't say anything, just looked at me. I sped back onto the hightway and to the staples center.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mr.McMahon yelled.

"I'm uh...right here Mr.McMahon." I faked a smile.

"Rayne its 5:14"

"I'm sorry Mr.McMahon I was stuck in traffic." I looked down.

"Well then leave earlier.

"GO get changed...NOW!" he screamed. I sighed when he turned his back and grabbed Jared's hand. I brought him into my lockeroom.

"Well he's a nice guy." he said laughing at his sarcasm.

"yeah I know right." I said while changing.

"Why do you guys have to be here so early? It doesn't even start til 9."

"I don't know. Its not like we even practice til then. We just sit around.

" When I was finished Jared sat on the black couch pulled me into his lap. I giggled as he started kissing my neck.

"You smell so good." He mumbled while nuzzling his face into my neck. I giggled again and began to close my eyes.

"I love you." he moaned.

"I love you too Jared." I smiled. I slowly bit into my lip at the pleasure. He sucked gently at my collarbone. There was a knock at my door, but I ignored it. Then the door opened and He stared at me in awe.

* * *

"Chris!" I said getting off Jared's lap. He kind of furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. 

"What were you...oh God..." He put his hand on his head.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said in desperation.

"It's always what it looks like!" He yelled running his hand through his hair.

"I thought you loved me?" he asked.

"I do!" I yelled back at him.

"Wait. You just told me you loved me?!" Jared chimed in.

My jaw hung ajar for a couple seconds as I thought of something to say.

"First of all, Chris we're not boyfriend and girlfriend so I can kiss whoever I want. I honestly love both of you...just in different ways. Chris you're so sweet and caring and Jared you're just mysterious and I really like that."

I sighed waiting their reactions.

"Ayodele you're right. We went on one little date, but I haven't been all over you. I hate seeing him anywhere near you because I know he'll...he'll do that." Chris crossed his arms in frustration.

"Maybe she just lets me do that because she loves me more." Jared said to Chris. This really lit a fire under his ass.

"You son of a-" Chris charged at Jared getting ready to beat his face in when I got in the way and pushed him back.

"Chris look at me" I said with my hands pressing against his shoulders. Jared just kept provoking him. He stood right behind me and continued to mouth off to Chris. I knew what he was planning. He wanted Chris to hit him so he could press charges and have the media all over it. No offense, but Jared is the media whore.

"Chris look at me" I repeated with my most serious voice. His eyes met mine. He finally calmed and I told Jared to stand outside.

"But-" he began.

"Just leave." I said. I turned to Chris and he sat on my couch. I stood pacing. "

Why are you here in the first place. You know you cant be seen with me. At least if I'm not like all pissed at you." I said.

"I was going to walk out with you and ask you to be my girlfriend out there." he said spreading out on the couch.

"Were you really?" I asked surprised.

"yeah, but i dont know anymore."

"Chris you just dont know how hard this is for me. After you dumped me it look a year and a half to get over you. Jared was just right there for me. He's never hurt me...ever. I love- I love him and I want to say I love you too..."

"Whatever" He said abruptly and left my locker room. I didn't even bother to chase after him. I felt a massive headache coming on as Jared came back in. I just sat and talked to him until the show started.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ECW..." The first match was between CM Punk & Stevie Richards. CM Punk won easily. Then there was extreme expose...gross. After that Y2J was in the ring. My heart stopped. "As many of you know I was fired my Eric Bischoff 2 years ago. Many of you all know I broke up with my girlfriend of 2 years that night. Monkeys.." he said. The tape rolled. I started crying at the sight.

Video:

"Look Rayne, I just can't to do this anymore. We're having too many problems and I just don't want to see you anymore...It's over."

"Chris, What are you talking about? We don't have any problems" I said.

"You're a stupid whore and I'm sick of you." he said. I started to cry as he pushed me out of his wan and left the ring. I had no idea what he was talking about.

:End of Video

"Now I know that was harsh, but I didn't mean a word that I said. I really dont know why I said it, but I regret it so much. Rayne will you please come down here." he asked.

I shook my head to Layla and Brooke but they pushed me out the black curtains anyway. I walked to the ring as my music played. Riot by Three Days Grace Chris sat on the second rope so I could enter easily. I was tossed a microphone and asked him

"What?"

"I know you probably hate me but I came all the way out to LA to ask you...Will you be my girlfriend?"

My mouth gaped and I tried to shut it quickly. I really wasn't acting. This wasn't for show. With what that had just happened I didn't know what to think. The crowd Boo'd showing that I shouldnt forgive him. I stood in the corner against the turnbuckles and thought. I could hear the announcers talk about the position I was in regading my skimpy outfit. I sighed as Chris approached me. I looked around as he pushed me into the corner. I started crying and he put a hand on my face. He dropped the mic to his waist and just whispered to me.

"Please, I love you so much." I think the cameramen cought seconds of what he was telling me. Thoughts were racing through my head. Saying yes would mean giving up on jared. Saying no would mean publicly breaking chris' heart. I just didnt know what to say.

"Yes." I said softly. He smiled and put the mic up to his lips.

"What was that babe?" he asked smirking.

"Yes." I repeated reluctantly. The crowd had mixed emotions. They were a little confused but most people aww'ed. As for my match, Chris came out with me for some extra support. Ashley put up a fair fight, but I was just too strong for her. I pinned her within 2 minutes of the match beginning and like that, 1-2-3, I was the next women's champion! Chis entered the ring and lifted up my arm. He kissed me and we left the ring.

The next morning:

Chris had spent the night at my hotel and I woke with his arms around me. I tried to get away, but he just held me close. He slowly woke up and kissed my cheek.

"Good Morning," I said. He just groaned and grabbed my butt. I gigled wildly. I grabbed the back of his head and made him kiss me. As we made out I played with his hair.

"You wanna just hang out today? Your show isnt until 7 right?" he asked. I nodded. He rolled over so I was on top. I straddled him and he put his hands on my ass. I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. He didn't mind. After a couple minutes I pulled away and he longed for more. "Time to get ready." I said on my way into the shower after picking an outfit. I showered and put my hair in a messy bun then changed.

I walked out and Chris' jaw dropped. "Shut up" I said as I walked into the kitchen area. We were the only two awake so I left a note for the girls. I just wanted to hang out with Chris today before the show. As I was writing Chris came up behind me and kissed my neck. I jumped a little bit. He kissed my ear and I turned to look at him.

"What do you feel like doing today?" I asked.

"You" he whispered in my ear. I raised and eyebrow and hit him in the arm.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"uh..."

* * *

CHRIS' POV I honestly didn't know what I felt like doing. She smelt so good I couldn't let her go again. I stared into her deep brown, almost black, eyes and kissed her dark cheek. "DISNEY LAND!!" I screamed instantly. She laughed at my outburst. Her laugh was so cute. 

At Disneyland:

We rode almost every ride. I loved seeing her smile. We just had so much fun together. She even made me take a picture with Mickey Mouse. I felt like such a dork, but she got a kick out of it so it was okay. The next thing we did was get some food at Porky's.

Normal POV:

"John? John is that you?" I ran towards what looked like a certain Mr.Cena that I used to have a thing for.

"Ayodele?" he asked. I ran up to him and hugged him while chris quietly followed.

"OW!" he said as I accidentally squished his arm.

"So sorry john."

"Its aight." Chris, John, and I talked and hung out at Disneyland until about 6. It was so much fun. Chris and I stole John and he came back to the hotel with us. Chris and John got aquainted with Sara and Megan while I changed for the show.

I came out and entertained the guys while Sara and Megan changed.

"You guys look great." John said. We smiled and I yelled 'crap!' because I totally forgot something.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked me.

"I forgot to order you guys backstage passes!" I said running back go my room to get my sidekick slide.

"Dave, how's it going?" I asked after dailing 9 on my speedial.

"Good and you?"

"Great. Can you reserve 2 backstage passes for some of my friends, if it's not too late that is." I hoped it wasnt too late.

"Actually I've got the last two in my hands."

"You're a total life saver!" I said.

"haha thanks. Who should I save em for?" he asked.

"John Cena and Chris Irvine please."

"No prob, doll. Now get over here!"

"Sure. Talk to you later Dave."

"Bye" he said before I hung up. I walked out of the room nonchalantly and told the guys they had backstage passes on me. They hugged me and we left in 2 cars to the staples center. that I just wrestled at and won my women's champ match We got there and I started tuning my brand new guitar. Chris watched me from the couch backstage.

"Are you excited?" I asked him.

"Yeah! You know I've never really seen you guys play."

"SHUTUP TIME TO GO ON LADIES!" Buck our tour manager called. My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy had already played and now it was our turn. I kissed Chris and John on the cheek and went out there. Our night was amazing. The hollywood crowd loved us. We came up to the last song of our set 'Lost in your eyes' I decided not to dedicate to anyone I just started strumming then singing:

_Ignite the funeral pyre,  
And let's close the casket lid on everything.  
On this institution and on every memory burn it all in effigy.  
Let's watch it burn._

_Fell into the depths of a broken heart again,  
And I'll die alone, but I get lost in your eyes,  
And I can't help but feel like I'll never find love there again._

_Dressed in white you mourned nothing  
As you led the precession with a smile.  
There was no eulogy given,  
For no kind words could be conjured up this time.  
No not a single word of praise had escaped from your lips.  
On that day, there was no more need  
To conjure up things that made things seem ok._

_Fell into the depths of a broken heart again,  
And I'll die alone, but I get lost in your eyes,  
And I can't help but feel like I'll never find love there again._

_As you walk on, ash falls like snow.  
Can you express regret? Or just let a smile show.  
Please just walk on.  
Don't respond, I already know._

_Fell into the depths of a broken heart again,  
And I'll die alone, but I get lost in your eyes,  
And I can't help but feel like I'll never find love there again._

(I know this is really It dies today's Naenia, but just go with it)

The crowd cheered and we walked backstage. I smiled at everyone (chris, john, mcr, & fob)

"Great Job," Pete from FOB told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I love your voice." He went on.

"And your bassist is hot." Patrick (fob) added. Megan blushed as she and Patrick started flirting. After the show was over the girls and I invited everyone back to the hotel for some good ole-fahioned partying. Sara didn't drink so she stuck to ginger ale and root beer, but Megan and I downed some smirnoff. The music was cranked up really loud and it felt like a danceclub. Megan and John were getting a little hot and steamy on the dancefloor so they took their antics to the balcony. Sara and Mikey (mcr) were getting a little close. And when I say close I mean she was sitting on his lap on the couch. As for chris and I, we took a moment away from the romantic part of our relationship and just started being friends again. We called ourselves coffee and cream. The funny part being that I was cream and he was coffee. lol Tribute to the troops  
After we just hung out for a little bit the party ended and everyone went back to their respective hotel rooms. We cleaned up and Chris went into my room with me...


	4. Boy, chris is gonnna hate me after this

recap: now you're chris' girlfriend. you threw a party after the concert and chris spent the night with you. also you've heard nothing of jared since you left him at ecw. 

_8:00: Boy, chris is gonnna hate me after this_

I snaked out of his grasp trying really hard not to wake him up. I used olivia's bathroom to get dressed.  
After cleaning up I left only telling Sara and Megan where I was going. I also told them to tell chris I went to the barnes and noble. Which I actually intended to do after speaking to the chairman of the board I got in my stang and drove to the next raw arena in Diego. I know its like a forever drive between LA and San Diego, but Chris knows how long I take in Barnes and Noble.

"Hello Mr.McMahon." I smiled ear to ear.

"Ayodele do you think I'm stupid?" he said. I was quite taken aback by this.

"No sir," I said shaking my head.

"You think I don't know that smile? It's all about the mon-ay. You want a raise dont you?" He asked and before i could answer, "You're not getting one!" he yelled. I could see the veins popping out of his neck and I smiled knowing he would be relived that I didnt wanit a raise.

"Actutally no sir. I wanted to talk to you about Chris Jericho." I said.

"Oh..good" he replied calming down, "What about him?" he asked smugly.

"Well Mr.McMahon I understand tha-"he cut me off.

"Damnit did he tell you about the deal he made with Bischoff? Wait-arent you two dating again?" he wanted and answer and fast.

"Um...yes and yes sir." BRBR"That little son of a-"

"Mr.McMahon I know you can relate to true love. He loves me and I love him so please dont fire him."I begged with batting eyes.

"What about the way he dumped you on your ass. In front of everyone. Have you already forgotten?

"You know the deal they had. He only did it so he could come back,"

"Fine then. I wont fire him-"

"OMIGOD Mr.McMahon I love you!" I screamed with joy.

"BUT, there will be conditions," he smirked.

"Okay!" I thanked him again and smiled. I left and sped down the highway listening to motorhead.

Back at the hotel:

Chris' POV:

I woke up around 9:30 and drug my arm across the bed trying to feel for Ayodele. I frowned because she wasnt there. I sat up and stared into space. I wanted her next to me, but I just hopped in the gorgeous hilton shower and then changed my clothes.I sprayed on a little axe and walked into the living area.

"Whatcha guys doin?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Sara and Megan happened to be in a very awkward position on the floor.

"Wrestling..." Megan managed. Sara was pinning her to the ground. I ran over and acted like a ref. I hit the carpet 1-2-

"I didnt think she'd kick out of that one," I laughed. They continued their match and I walked to the little kitchen and made some cereal. I sat at the bar stool and watched them. They were actually pretty good. Finally Megan put Sara into a body scissors and she tapped out. They hugged while laughing. All I could do was shake my head. brbR"Hey guys I have a question." I said putting my bowl in the sink and walking towards where they were watching mtv2.

"Yeah?" Sara asked looking up at me.

"Well, Christmas is coming up soon and I dont know what to get everyone." I said.

"Do you mean 'everyone' or ayodele?" Megan raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean Ayodele AND you guys." I said flopping myself in between the two of them.

"First off you don't have to get us anything, and second of all get her something really romantic." Sara told me. I nodded.

"Sara you're the only one that likes that romantic crap. Sara scoffed Look Chris, get her something practical like something ihome. She's in love with her ipod,"Megan told me. I frowned not knowing what to do.

"What about ipod speakers and chocolate?" I asked. The girls both looked at eachother. I mentally slapped myself. That's so stupid.

"How about...I have nothin, sorry." Megan said.

I gotta think of somehtin soon. Christmas is in 5 days. Oh well. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Like Billary said, you dont have to get us anything."

"BILLARY?!" hill screamed, "That's it" She immidiately tackled Megan to the floor. Soon after their second matach was over Sara won by pinfall the door opened and I saw my baby. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her clothes were all bloody and ripped up. My jaw dropped as the three of us ran to her and held her shoulders.

"Baby?" I tried to get her to talk to me. She just had a blank stare on her face and soon fell to her knees. I knelt beside her and she leaned to the side and coughed. Blood just started pouring from her mouth.

"Sara call 911! Megan get some towels!" I shouted. The girls jumped to and did as I said. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. Megan returned with some clean towels and I wiped Ayodele's mouth right before she coughed again and this time more blood came up. I was so scared I almost started crying.

"An ambulance should be here in 5 minutes. They said to try to get her conscious," Sara said

"Ayodele...it's me, chris." Her eyes started to close.

"Baby I need you to stay awake," I said. I could feel the trickle of warm tears treading down my face. Her eyes fluttered back open. I smiled.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. She just looked around the room.

"Did you get into an accident baby?" I asked. This time she shook her head. Sara couldn't watch what was going on. She gets queasy at the sight of blood and Megan was just speechless. They were both crying behind me. I could hear them. Seconds later I realized if she wasn't in an accident then someone must have done this to her.bRbR"Do you know who did this to you?" I tried to hold in my emotions. Her eyes got real big then she shut em. I held her in my arms and shook her. She couldn't black out. I couldn't let that happen.

"Babe...honey...ayodele please just try to stay awake for me," I shook her gently but her eyes stayed closed.

"Come on stay with me...Wake up!" my breathing was heavy, "Ayodele, WAKE UP!" I shook her but she didn't react.

"Chris stop." Megan chastized me.

"We have to get her downstairs the ambulance is here." Sara said. I swung ayodele over my shoulder as gently as I could and walked to the elevator. It seemed like an hour for us to get down there, but I eventually layed her on the stretcher and asked if any of us could ride.

"I'm sorry sir there's no room." the redhead said. I sighed frustrated.

"We can take my car." I said. We ran outside to my truck.

"Will one of you drive im in no condition to-"

"I will," Megan said. I tossed her my keys and she followd the ambulance closely all the way there, but we got cought behind a couple lights. The ride there was dreadful. We got inside and were told she was in the er and to wait on the second floor.

3 hours later

It was dark outside and my body quivered. Sara and Megan were hugging as I was texting Shawn. He was like Ayodele's surrogate dad.

me: Shawn, there's something wrong with ayodele  
s : what happened  
me: she's in the hospital  
s : OO for what  
me: I dont know, we think someone beat her up  
s : are you kidding  
me: Her get beat up.  
s: That's impossible  
me: its possible shawn  
s : how is she  
me: we dont know  
me: they havent said anything to us and we've been here almost 4 hours  
me: i dont think she's concious  
s : What hospital are you at  
s : I'm coming up there  
me: Mercy Heart on 7th & Cherry st.

Within 30 minutes he was here:

"Hey man" I said hugging him. "Still no word?" he asked. I shook my head and fell back into my seat.

"And how long have yo u been here?" he asked still standing.

"About 4 and a half hours." Sara replied.

"I'm gonnna go get some answers" he said walking toward the nurses station.

"Excuse me. I want to know about an Ayodele " he said sternly.

"Who are you to her." The chubby nurse asked in a cold voice.

"Why does it matter?" he retaliated almost screaming.

"Who are you to her?" She asked again this time very annoyed. Shawn sighed.

"I'm her dad." he said.

"You dont look like you're her dad." she whined.

"why because she's black and I'm white? Is that it...debbie?" he looked at her name tag,

"For your information she's adopted." he scowled. She had a defeated look on her face.

"I'm sorry mr., but Ayodele is in a coma." she said this time with sad eyes. Our hearts sank.

"You and the rest of her party may go see her now. We walked down the hall into her room. I took a deep breath before entering. I walked in and saw her hooked up to all those machines and i couldnt take it. I had to leave the room. I leaned up against the wall outside room 219. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

Shawn Michaels POV:

I held back resilient tears. I hated seeing the tubes in her nose and mouth. She had an IV in her arm and I just wanted to make all of this better. I held her hand and watched her blink. "Guys!!!" I screamed.

"Ayodele can you hear me?" Megan asked. She nodded slowly after blinking for a few more seconds then opening her eyes.

"Can you say somehting chicka?" Sara pushed.bRbr"It's too bright in here." We all jumped and shouted as she regained consciousness.

Ayodele's POV:

My head hurt so bad. Really my whole body was in pain. I saw Shawn, Sara and Megan standing over me. I was so happy to see my friends

"Where's Chris?" I asked. i Did he do this to me/i

"We totally forgot about him," Sara shreiked. She ran out the door and came back with him. He hugged me and started crying. I felt bad for making all of them so sad. I soon got some energy and sat up quickly which made me light-headed.

"Take it easy." a doctor said.

"I'm surprised you came to so quickly." I layed back down as he held my shoulder.

"You're ready to be released, but I must tell you that you have to go talk to some people down at CSI." he said looking at me gently with his light brown eyes.

"Why?" I asked as he removed the tubes from my mouth and nose.

"You dont remember?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"You were raped, and he beat you up pretty badly. Hell if you had gotten here 10 minutes later they'd be putting you in the morgue" he said slowly. It took me a couple seconds to process what he had just said. I looked to Chris, Shawn, Megan, and Sara and they all looked so pissed off.

"They just wanna catch this guy," he said before pulling out the IV slowly. I gritted my teeth at the pain.

an hour later

I told everyone to go back to the hotel and wait for me, but they refused. At the police station they had me do a rape kit and they took dna from under my nails. I also had to give them my clothes to see if there was any evidence on them. I called olvia and told her to go bring me something to change into.

After the test I changed into my new clothes and we went back to our hotel. Shawn was gonna spend he night to make sure I was okay. We were all watching Rush hour 3.  
All of a sudden memories flooded back into my mind. iJARED DID THIS TO ME./i I started screaming uncontrollably and shaking and crying. I couldn't breathe. Shawn held me and asked me if I was okay.

"Jared did this to me!" I screamed. Everyone was mad, but the look on Chris' face scared me. He ws furious. Shawn rocked me back and forth and cooed in my ear. I was so scared and yet pissed at the same time.

"I'm not gonna let that SOB get away with this," I smiled slowly as I calmed down. Shawn was practically my surrogate father. Both my parents died when i was 19. I was legally an adult, but it still hurt just as much.That's when I decided to go to wrestling school. I joined the wwe and met shawn and he's been the best. bRbr"Now tell me what happened?" he asked swinging my legs over his lap. I took a deep breath and explained.

"Okay so I drove up to Diego to talk to Vince Chris was gonna say something but held it in and then I came back. I went to Barnes & Noble and got this cookbook...then I pulled into the parking lot up here the hilton and I got out, but I forgot my book in the car. Then-then..." I started crying agian.

"It's okay babe." Shawn said kissing my forehead.

"Then Jared showed up and started yelling at me. He was mad because I'm going out with chris and because I ditched him at ECW. He pushed me into my car and started kissing me. I pushed him and told him to fuck off, but he said...he said he'd rather fuck me. I paused I kicked him in the balls and ran, but he put a knife up to my throat and started cutting my arms. It hurt so bad." I cried, "Then he threw the knife down and started punching the hell out of me. He got on top of me and started slamming my head into the ground while screaming at me," I could see the disgusted looks everyones faces, but I continued, "after that he got off of me and kicked me alot in my stomach. He called me a dirty whore and said he wished he could kill my baby. I'm not even pregnant guys.I sighed He got back on top of me and raped me. After that he hit me a few times and left. I remember putting my clothes back on and coming back up to the room." I let out a deep sigh and Shawn held my head to his chest.

"I'll take you to the police station in the morning okay baby?" he said. I nodded.

"Let's just get some rest guys." Chris suggested. Sara got Shawn some blankets and he slept on the HUGE couch. I said goodnight to everyone and took a shower before getting in my pjs and then into bed. Chris looked at me and I rolled over ashamed. He just put an arm around me. brbR"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" he asked with a soft voice. I turned to see him and hugged him hard.

"I just feel like I cheated on you." I sobbed in his chest.

"Baby! You didn't do any thing wrong. This isn't your fault. That bastards gonna pay okay. I dont want to see you upset about this. Trust me babe, I'm not mad at you either." he said. I looked in his eyes and he kissed me softly. I tried not to jump but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay." I forced a smile.

"What did you talk to vince about?" he asked. I knew it would come up soon.

"I know you didn't want me to, but I told him that you told me about the deal," I looked away from him.

"Ayodele..." I could tell he was really mad, but after what happened to me he cant be too pissed at me.

"You get to keep you job and we dont have to hide anything." His eyes showed me sympathy and a little surprise. He kissed my forehead.

"Chris..." I said.

"Yeah honey?" he answered.

"Please dont let anyone hurt me," I nearly begged while crying into his shirt.

"I won't let anyone hurt you baby. I promise." he said playing with my hair.

"Lets just sleep," I fell asleep in his arms.

2 weeks later

I filed charges and went to court to testify agiainst Jared. His star power managed to get him only 6 months in jail and probation, but I'm sure I'll get a restraining order when he gets out. Christmas has passed and chris got us cruise tickets. I'm so excited. We're going to cabo this spring. Usually rape victims are get all moody and depressed, but I've had my family (Sara, chris, shaw, Megan, & john) all nearby me to make me feel comfortable. I'm also happy with Mr.Mcmahon, I'm on raw now, finally!!

I changed into a black and hot pink miniskirt and pink skull top. I would be in the main event. I was so excited.


	5. What a cute couple wouldn't you agree?

My theme song started playing and Chris and I walked to the ring. JR & Jerry commented on our rekindling relationship and my ultra mini skirt. When we got to the ring Chris walked up the steps ahead of me and sat on the 2nd rope so I could get in. I threw up some rock signs as I stood on the second rope in each turnbuckle. Soon Mr.McMahon's theme song came on and I didnt roll my eyes for once. At the moment I was actually on good terms with Mr.McMahon. He stood at the top of the ramp and began speaking. 

"Rayne and Chris Jericho..What a cute couple wouldn't you agree?" he asked the crowd. They cheered wildly. I smiled inside.

"Don't you people remember what Chris did to his lovely girlfriend just 2 years ago?" he asked, "Roll the tape!" he demanded.

"Don't!" I said frustrated, "I've seen the tape plenty of times, hell, I was there. What is this really about Mr.McMahon?" I asked.

"I told you your act of valor was going to come with consequences," he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You love him don't you?" he asked back.

"Yes...why?"

"You're going to have to prove it in a series of matches," He smiled. My jaw dropped. I looked at chris and he just asked for a mic.

"Mr.McMahon, I know you hate me and I know you hate my girlfriend, but this is just -"

"Just what I need ANOTHER whiny wrestler," Mr.McMahon siged.

"Just get out of the ring Jericho" Mr.McMahon yelled.

"NO!" Chris retorted.

"Get out of the ring or you'll never get another title shot agian." Mr.McMahon ruthlessly called.

Chris swallowed his pride and stood right by the ring.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need some security." Mr.McMahon said. All of a sudden almost 15 security guards rushed the stage. Chris and I looked back and forth at eachother before Mr.McMahon announced who I would be facing. 'I can take care of myself' I mouthed to Chris seeing how uneasy he looked.

"First," Mr.McMahon began, "it will be Rayne v. the legend killer himself Randy Orton!"

My jaw laid flat on the floor. I thought it was someone like beth pheonix, but not Randy Orton. I gulped and Chris tried to get back in the ring when security guards held him back. Randy's music played as he rushed into the ring bypassing security and chris. The bell rang and all I could think was IS HE REALLY GOING TO FIGHT ME?

I guess he was as he tried to clothesline me. I ducked and as he came back I tried the foreward russian legsweep and connected.The crowd was cheering as Randy was flat on the floor and I was thinking of my next move. I could hear Chris screaming and fighting against the security, but I had to get that out of my mind. Randy was back to his knees and we exchanged punches for a while. I knew i couldnt take much more of his strenght so I kicked at his legs and knees for a bit trying to wear him down. Once he was on his knees I did i low drop kick leaving Orton gasping for air and holding his knee. CAPITALIZE AYODELE CAPITALIZE. From then on I barely did anything but attack his knees. I put him in a straight legbar, but it didn't last too long. My legs were nothing compared to his. He rose to his feet, grabbed my arm, and flung me into the corner. He continued to punch me in the face, but I could barely block him. I was sitting on the bottom turnbuckle and he tried to kick me in the stomach and I rolled out of the way. Cought up on the ropes I stepped up his back and kicked him in the head. He fell to the floor. I look to Chris who was still fighting the guards.(After almost 10 minutes of intense fighting) I felt a rush of adrnaline and performed my finisher. The crucifix power bomb off the top rope. I got on Randy and he didn't dare kick out. The security guards let go of Chris and I thought he was going to hug me, but he went straight to randy to beat him up a little rope. I sat on the top turnbuckle (like I usually do) and JR & Jerry commented on the view (like they usually do). I waited until he was done then he came and lifted my hand up. Vince ate his words.

"You may have one this time, but I'm sure you won't win the next,"

Everyone I mean EVERYONE was shocked that I beat Randy Orton by pinfall. I was in so much pain after it though.

Chris and I walked back up the ramp and went back to my locker room. I practically fell onto the couch.

"Come here,babe" Chris said. I stood then sat on his lap. He started to massage my shoulders and neck. At first I was tense with pain for a long time and then started to relax. I sighed and messed with some of the sparkly things on Chris' vest.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me funny.

"Sparrrklyyyy" I replied, slightly in a daze.

He laughed at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled to myself and began playing with his hair.

"What are you doing now?" he asked with that same funny look.

"I have no clue hun," I said assuringly. He smiled ans Hunter walked in the door. I got up and ran towards him

"Hun-" I was cut off by a huge hug so it sounded like I said 'HUN-OHH'. He twirled me around a couple times before setting me down.

"Hey Ayodele," He smiled.

"I haven't talked to you in forever" I said walking Hunter to where Chris was. They did their little man-hug thing and Hunter sat on my couch. I sat back on Chris' lap.

"I can't belive you two are back together," Hunter said grabbing one of my girly magazines from my desk to his right.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, getting a little offended. I put my hand on the back of his neck in an attempt to keep him calm.

"I'm just sayin, She hated your guts for a long time." he replied looking at some of the swimsuits on the page I had dog-eared.

"I had to hear her whine and complain about you for the longest time..."He continued.

After sharing old stories with Hunter we decided to have some fun after the show tonight.

I walked around the halls of the arena trying to find some people to invite. I finally got to invite John Cena, Maria, Shannon Moore, Candice Michelle, The Undertaker, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Kelly Kelly, Tommy Dreamer, Layla, Brooke, Victoria, Matt Hardy, Kenny Dykstra, Batista, CM Punk, Kane, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Ric Flair.

We finally arrived at the curve club after my baby beat the heck out of Randy Orton.

I got one drink and dragged Chris onto the dancefloor. We were grinding and he began to kiss my neck. We just kept dancing from about 11-3. The whole club overflowed with big, buff wrestler bodies. I bet even the bouncers were scared. Chris and I were pooped from dancing and drinking all night so we took a cab back to my hotel.

In the cab:

"Well that was fun." I slurred. Chris who was a lot less drunk than I was held me up as I started to tip over. He laughed a little.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked pointing out of the window. He didn't answer.

"Are you making fun of me?!" I asked again angrily, this time a little slower.

"No," he replied cautiously.

"Good, cause if you were then I'd have to...I'd have to...I'd have to dump you like you dumped me and see how you felt." I cackled loudly as Chris' face turned bright red. When I was sober I really didn't react that badly, but he really should tell me not to drink. To be honest this is the first time he's seen me drunk. I could tell he was holding it in, but I had it coming to me in the morning. He paid the tab and dragged me up to the room and into bed.

In the morning My head pounded. I had never felt that much pain or at least that's the way it seemed. My eyes fluttered open and Chris was standing above me (shirtless) with the shades open.

"Close the Shades!" I said grimacing at the immidiate light. It came off more demanding than I wanted it to.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied obviously annoyed.

"Sorry," I said rolling over and snuggling into the covers.

"Here," he said coldly lying some aspirin and water next to me.

"Thank you" I tried to smile, but he wasn't looking at me. I downed the aspirin and took a shower. I changed into a black green day tee and red short shorts.  
I walked to the living room groggily.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Sara asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"We called you at least 20 times..EACH!" Megan yelled.

"I guess I just didn't check my phone, sorry" I looked to the floor. I entered the kitchen as they kept yelling at me.

"SORRY?!?! I thought I was going to explode in fear." Megan continued.

"Especially after what happened not too long ago." Sara added.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do?" I yelled beginning to tear up. Unlike any boyfriend I ever had my two best friends, I mean sisters, weren't afraid of making me cry. Hell, they didn't really care if I cried. Its a tough love kinda thing.

They both sighed heavily. Chris was sitting on the couch refusing to look at me. Even as I passed by with my bowl of cereal he didn't look at me.

"Chris?" I sorta asked.

"What?" he retorted.

"Would you stop being so mad at me!"

"I'm not mad" he replied calmly.

"BULL! You wont even look at me Chris!" I yelled.

"So?"

"CHRIS!" I almost started crying.

"ayodele"

I sighed and poured the rest of my cereal and milk in the sink.

"Screw you all!" I said leaving the room. I just couldn't deal. I dont know what the big deal is. I got drunk, that's not a free pass for everyone to take their anger out on me. I drove to the Radisson where Shawn was staying so I could talk to him. I got up to the 7th floor then started knocking on Shawn's door.

1:00

"COMING! COMING! COMING! JEEZ LEARN PATIENCE!" He opened the door to see me in tears.

"Shawn what did I do last night?" I cried in his arms.

"C-Come in here," He said taking me by the hand. He had me sit and sat next to me. He pulled my legs over his lap like he always did.

"I dont know, why? What's going on?" he asked.

"Well I woke up this morning and Chris, Sara, and Megan were all pissed at me. They wont talk to me and I don't know what I could have done to piss em off so bad." I said shakily.

"I'll find out hun." Shawn smiled. He took his phone off the coffee table and called chris.

"Hey man, do you know what's wrong with Ayodele? She's over here bawlin her eyes out and wont tell me why."

"Ohh..."

"Wow, I didn't expect that"  
My heart nearly exploded when he said that.

"Okay man, I'll talk to her."

"Bye."

"What was it Shawn?" I asked with anticipation filling my body.

"Apparently you-"

"What?"

"You and uh...Randy Orton had sex at the club last night" he frowned.

"WHAT!!?? Randy wasn't even there!" I screamed defending my drunk self.

"He wasn't invited Ayodele, but he was there."

"But I-I dont even remember any of that."

"Chris said he left to help John cause this guy was getting on his case and then he came back asking for you. Someone said you went to the bathroom and he caught you and Randy in the buff. Trust me if I know Randy Orton I know he's gonna want to rub that in Chris' face forever."

"Oh my God" I buried my head in my hands. "Now I can see why he was so mad at me. I gotta go work things out kay Shawn?"

"Yeah, If you even need me I'm right here." He half-smiled.

"Thanks"

I left the radisson quickly and went back to my hotel. So I bet everyone was staring at me with my short shorts and messed up hair, but I didn't care. When I finally got back up to the room Sara and Megan were gone.

"Chris I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't know what I was doing. I would never intentionally cheat on you. Especially with Randy Orton. I'm so sorry please forgive me!" I said running to him.

"It's okay" he said holding me. I couldn't help but start crying into his chest. I felt so bad. He rubbed my back and whispered to me.

"It's okay baby. What goes around comes around. I guess I deserved that."

"You didn't" I said

"Let's just not talk about it..."

"Okay" I tried smiling. We sat down for some tv. NCIS was on and we both got really into it. After that things got a little hot and steamy.

I was sucking on the bottom of Chris' earlobe and he couldnt help but to growl lightly. I kept my laughter back and kept sucking. Rushedly he pushed me to the wall and removed my shirt while managing to break this kiss for only a moment. I pushed him back into the couch and he fell over. I fell on top of him and had difficulty getting his shirt off. He stood making me wrap my legs around his waist. It was hard not to think of how hard it would be to get our pants off this way. I laughed to myself as he kissed my collar-bone softly. I had my arms around his neck and fingers playing with his short hair. He really liked that. I really wasnt used to this. His hair used to be long enough for me to tangle a hand or two in them and now it was really short. All of a sudden he started kissing me really passionately. I pulled away.

"I see that you like that?!" he gloated

"Shut up and kiss me again!" I told him.

I let my legs down and pushed his muscular, bare shoulders into my room. What I just realized is that Chris spends more time in our hotel room than he does in his own. Eats here, sleeps here, wakes up here. Weird. Even though I have spent time at his place I think he just likes our hotel more. I pushed him on the bed and took off his pants slowly. After all our clothes were gone I got under the covers and smirked at him.

"A little hard to get are we?" He asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not" I teased.

He got in bed and inbetween my legs. He looked up at me and I nodded. I gasped from the pain and the pleasure. After a while he started to move quickly and deeply. I moaned his name loudly.

"What's my name?"

"CHRIS!" I screamed.

My temperature was rising with every thrust. He was massaging my tounge with his and thrusting with the same rhythm.

"I cant take much more" I whispered into his ear.

"Really now?" he asked rhetorically.

He started pumping fast,hard, and deep into me. Just the way I liked it. My nails were digging into his back, but it turned him on even more. This was the most passionate sex I've ever had in my life. For once I didn't really consider it sex. It was true love making.

"CHRIS!" I screamed his name over and over.

I could feel my body writhing with anticipation and ecstasy. My body tensed up and I came,so did he. We both moaned eachother's names a final time and went to bed.


	6. I don't even see why you're dating

**Chris Jericho's POV:**

I woke up feeling like crap. I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't like it, but it was a sin and I knew it. I knew it at the time and I know it now. I could smell the rose and jasmine shampoo in Ayodele's black hair. It just made me regret everything even more. She groaned and spun around in my arms to look at me.

"Morning," She said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good Morning Beautiful." I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked wiggling out of my arms and sitting up. I tried not to look at her daring chest when I answered her.

"Us," I smirked simply.

"What about us?" she asked sweetly, playing with my hair.

"I'm sorry,but I-I regret last night. Not that I dont love you, but we both know that that was wrong," I sighed soon after speaking and waited patiently for her reply.

"I agree" She spoke quietly twirling her hair around her finger. Her thick, black locks partly covered her chest and waved like a river. She had recently gotten highlights of electric blue, popular pink, and pefect purple. These swirls of neon highlighted her lips that I wanted to kiss so badly.

"I love you-" she began and then stopped soon after.

"What?"

"I really do love you Chris" she said with all genuity.

I smiled and kissed her gently.

"Let's just take this slow okay?" She suggested.

"Of course"

"This is so new. Its like falling in love again. I still get butterflies and everything...Oh God I sound so gay."

"No you don't. It may sound cheesy, but its true, I've loved you in the past, but I've never felt this way about you," Her eyes glistened with joy when I said that.

"Now we have to get up. I have a huge day planned out for us." I smiled deviantly.

"On saturday?! What a shocker," She laughed getting up. I smirked as I followed her into the bathroom. When we dated in the past i planned everything on saturday. No mondays, fridays, or sundays. Saturday has always kinda been 'our day'. We decided to take seperate showers to eliminate some of that temptation we were talking about earlier. Little does she know that I was planning the best date ever.

**Ayodele's POV:**

I brushed my teeth while he was in the shower.

_Straight or Curly?_

I thought to myself.

_Lets go with straight._

I brought out my little pink and zebra print straightener from my travel bag.

"Hey Chris when does our next flight leave?" I yelled over the sound of the running water.

"Tomorrow at 9 I think." he replied

"A.M. or P.M.?!"

"P.M!" he shouted back.

I nodded and continued grabbing pieces of hair and gliding them through the ceramic plates. Once I was done, and Chris still wasn't out of the shower, I turned it off and went to say hi to Megan and Sara. When I walked out they were exchanging ringtones.

"Hey!" I said all whiny

"What?" They both replied.

"I want some too!" I laughed and set my sidekick on the table. Letting them bluetooth some tunes to me. I quickly made an omlette for Chris and I to share.

"So are you doing anything with us today or are you and chris hanging out?" Megan asked flipping through her Gothic Beauty magazine.

"He said he was planning something." I replied getting out two plates.

"Typical Chris," Sara said with a mean tone in her voice.

"What do you mean? I mean I know he always did stuff with me on Saturday's but you didn't have to say it like that." Sara rolled her eyes and I scoffed.

"She means now that you're back together you're gonna spend all of your time with him." Megan explained.

"That's not true!" I shouted lookinb between the two of them.

"I don't even see why you're dating. He just comes back after two years and thinks he can walk right back into your life! We've been here for you since 8th grade and look at the thanks we get?" she glanced at Megan before continuing, "And after what you pulled with Randy the other night I'm surprised you're still talking. You should have seen him, bawling his eyes out." That was enough. She had gone past being pissed and was now just trying to hurt me.

"First of all I was drunk okay?! I didn't even know Randy and I did anything until yesterday-"She cut me off

"That's why there's a little thing called being straight-edge." she retorted.

"Megan drinks and I don't see you saying that crap to her!"

"Let's just go livvy" Sara said while staring me down. They soon walked out the door.

"Love ya too!" I called sarcastically as Chris walked into the kitchen area.

"What's goin on?" he asked.

"Sara and I got in a fight." I said setting the plate in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge it.

"About what?"

"Stuff" I looked around the room not wanting to say

"What kind of stuff"

"Girl stuff"

"and that includes..." he questioned.

"Nothing." I said. Chris totally dropped the subject and we ate breakfast as usual. I turned on the TV to watch the news and local weather. Sunny & hot, just like I like it.

"You know what, we should go to the beach!" I said trying to get my mind off the fight.

"Okay, I'm up for it. I'll teach you how to surf." Chris said.

"Haha YOU teach ME how to surf, I learned with Jared over the summer," I said not realizing what had just come out of my mouth. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but I just burst into tears. I don't even know why. Chris just sat me on his lap and rocked me back and forth. I felt like a defenseless baby. I hated having to depend on someone to save or rescute me. I got off of him and off the couch and stood on the balcony overlooking the gorgeous ocean. It brought back so many memories.

* * *

"J, I suck at this!" I said wiping the water from my eyes.

"Just keep trying, sweetheart." He said. I frowned and slapped the board back on the water and sat on it. The water only came up to his hips but it seemed like hell just to stand up.

"Come on, If I can do it then you can." I just glared at him.

I waited for a itsy bitsy wave and he held my waist as I stood. I didnt have good balance and my arms were flailing wildly. I felt embarrased that we were at this beach with all these people watching and taking pictures, but there I was 23 years old and I couldnt even stand up on a surfboard. He guided me as I did it for a minute before I fell into his arms. I looked at him and he looked at me. Both of us were thinking the same thing. We kissed hard and passionately. Cameras clicked as the paparazzi all got their money shots, but we didn't care. I loved him and he loved me.

* * *

Chris came and wrapped his arms around my waist and I jumped. 

"Sorry." He said moving away slightly.

"Its not your fault," I said putting his hands were they were.

"You still thinking about him?"

"Yeah,"

"Dont" He said demandingly.

"I cant help it. I loved him and I dont any more, but what he did to me still hurts." I said almost crying again. He kissed my ear and held me close to him before turning me around.

"Ayodele I promise I will never evvvvver, let anyone hurt you...again!" I couldnt help but laugh at his attempt at comic relief. I kissed him sweetly and pulled away leaving him wanting more.

"Now swimming." I said running to my room and changing into itty bitty board shorts and a blue bikini top. Chris took me to his hotel so he could get some trunks to wear. I think it's weird, but I love the way he drives. He's kinda firm with the wheel and he speeds just a little bit. There's just something about it that makes it hot.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said walking out of his room with his Black trunks on.

"Sweet, time for some fun" I said. We jumped into his brand new Tahoe and drove to the boardwalk. He opened the door for me while I checked my messages quickly.

"One new message, Message sent from: Sara. Beep. 'Ayodele I was a bitch. I shouldn't have acted that way it was wrong of me. I guess I was just jealous of you and Chris, and also the pact we made not to have boyfriends. ugh,I just wanted to say I'm really really sorry."

I wanted to text her back, but I just let it go.


	7. Nineteen Thousand

"What?" Chris asked. 

"Sara left a message saying she was sorry."

"That's good, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Let's go," I smiled. The beach was warm and the sand was burning between my toes. I set down a huge blanket and asked Chris to help me with my sunsceen.

"Trust me I dont mind" he said, "Do black people even get sunburned by the way?" I laughed.

"Yeah we do chris. But we dont turn red, just get darker" I explained.

"Oh," he laughed as I got some sunscreen and put it on him.

"Into the OCEAN!" I screamed as I ran into the sea. Chris had trouble keeping up with me, but once I was about waist-deep i jumped up and did a backflip into the approaching wave.

"Now that was pretty cool, but this is even better" He said lifting me up by my hips then dunking me. I arose with a pissed off look on my face.

"Not cool" I said sterly, but with fake upset in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe," He said approaching me for a hug. I went under and got a gulp of seawater then jumped up and spit it at him.

"I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool" I almost died laughing as he was wiping the water from his face.

"That's it!" He shouted. He splashed me and I splashed back starting a huge waterfight. Soon I heard tons of clicking. Chris and I turned around to see tons of paparazzi behind us. We just didn't care we had fun.

2 hours later

"I'm pooped" I sighed toweling off my hair. I couldn't help but stare at his washboard abs as he spoke

"Me dos" He said, " but that was fun."

I nodded as we went out for ice cream.Unfortunately the paparazzi followed. We ate at the small ben and jerrry's quietly. All of a sudden I got a "wow you sure eat a lot for a girl" from one of they guys holding a camera. Chris got angry real quick but I gave him a gentle smile to calm him.

"And I still have this smokin hot body," I smiled with false joy. All he could do what shut his mouth. Chris and I went on with our day as usual. Going to the carosel, playing at the arcade, and playing volleyball with another couple. While we were right in front of his car he stopped. It was dark already and I looked up at the star-lit sky.

"What?" I asked. he didn't reply. I just kept talking slightly out of nervousness.

"So much for you having all of this planned," I giggled.

"Oh, but it is,"

"What do you mean? I suggested us going to the beach...don't try to take credit for my idea..." I faked an attitude. I kept going on and on as he got something from the glove compartment.

"Ayodele just listen to me," I nodded, "I want..."

"What?" I asked impatient to his.

"Just hold on a sec. This is hard to say!" he scolded. I felt bad for hurting his feelings.

"Ayodele I want-I-I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." he rushed the last part. I stood there and looked at him with my mouth wide open. My breathing started to increase as he got on his knee and opened the box. I started crying and shaking. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Whatever happened to taking things slow?" I asked playfully.

"I couldn't wait any longer"

"I-I dont know. Chris, oh my God! I-I cant, oh my God! I dont-I dont know. Chris are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

"YES!" I screamed after a few more tears fell. He slipped the gorgeous, huge debeers diamont ring on my finger and picked me up and twirled me around. I cried on his shoulder. He kissed me and I kissed back lovingly. He set me down and we hugged for some time. As he opened the door to the car for me he kissed me and I enjoyed every second of it. It was almost magical as he drove back to my hotel. I couldn't belive what had just happened. I kissed his neck as he drove, but I made sure not to let it get too hot.

"Ayooo" he moaned as he pullled up to the stoplight. He turned his face and kissed me hard. I just smiled sweetly as he stared at me.

"Green light" I said after seeing the light change out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" He asked, still mesmerized by my appearance. I was about to repeat myself when the car behind us honked their horn. He drove again quickly after giving me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked in the same tone of voice that he used.

"You're mean to me." He whined.

"But at least I'll make it up to you." I chimed looking out the window. The lights of the city blended and I was missing it already our next flight would leave tomorrow.

"You sad to be leaving LA?" Chris asked me.

"Heck ya! That's exactly what I was thinking."

"See, I can read minds" He smiled.

"Not as good ad chuck norris!" I joked.

"Shut up!" he said defeatedly. I rubbed his head out of sympathy. After the drive we got back to my hotel. We agreed he would go back to his after we told the girls the news.

We walked in and Sara and Megan were watching TV. Sara jumped up and I knew what she was going to do.

"Don't worry about it. I got your message. Its okay." I smiled at her. We shared a heartfelt hug and Chris was getting ready to spread the news.

"Guess what guys?" he asked them. Megan stood up to join us by the door.

"What?"

"Ayodele and I are...GETTING MARRIED!"

They both just stood there stunned. I was holding chris' hand, disguising the ring. All of a sudden they both started cracking up.

"You're not serious are you?" Megan laughed. I smirked befor replying.

"Dead." I said simply.

"Dead what?" Sara asked.

"Dead serious." I retorted before holding out my left hand and letting them see the engagement ring.

Their jaws dropped. I dont think it was because we were getting married. It was because of how huge it was.

"OMIGOD!" they both screamed and looked at eachother.

"Our sister's getting married" they screamed again at the same time.

We hugged and I started tearing up.

"We're so happy for you two." Sara said. I smiled the four of us sat down and talked for a bit.

"So how much was that ginormus rock?" Megan asked.

"I dont want to say." Chris quickly blushed.

"Oh come on!" said Sara.

"I dont wanna!"

"Pleaseeee Chris." I pouted. I knew he couldnt stand to see me pout.

"Okay okay, it was niimnjtednngrmsmejandmm" he mumbled.

"Just tell me!" I jumped up and down.

"It was ninteen thousand okay!"

I almost passed out. My jaw was flat on the floor. I took a deep breath and sat down. Chris motioned for Sara and Megan to give us a minute. They went into Megan's room where I could hear them playing on the Wii.

"WOW, so how long have you like-planned on asking me to marry you?" I asked.

"A while."

"Um...okay...how long have you had that ring?" I asked him. Since we've been in LA I've been with him almost 24/7.

"I've had it for over two years."

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed standing up.

"No." he said quietly. I couldn't help myself, before I knew it I had left a stinging red mark on his face. He just flinched and took it.

"You wanted to fucking marry me two years ago and you let Eric Bischoff scare you out of that?!"

"It's not that simple."

"Well then explain to me why it isn't?!"

"I know about your ex-husband okay. You never told me, but I know. I didn't want to rush things with you after what you'd been through."

"You sure have a funny idea of rush." I said. He remained silent for a moment, but when he opened his mouth I cut him off.

"Who told you?!" I asked

"I promised them I wouldn't tell," now he was just asking like a child. I dragged his arm along to the kitchen with me and stood by the sink. I took the ring off and dangled it above the garbage dispenser.

"Tell me or you will have just wasted your efforts and ninteen thousand dollars"

"Shawn okay, Shawn told me. I knew if I let you know about it then you'd-"

"Hell yea I'd yell at him. As a matter of fack I'm still going to yell at him. He promised ME he wounldnt tell anyone... What's up with you keeping all these secrets from me in the first place?"I said putting the ring back on my finger.

"I dont know" he held his cheek and turned away from me. I could tell he couldn't think of a good excuse.


	8. I think you should wait

I screamed at the top of my lungs and Sara and Megan raced to the room door. They saw Chris and I fighting and left us alone.

* * *

"Please stop!" I screamed. He showed no signs of releasing me. The height difference was quite scaring. He was holding me up by my throat to look him in the eyes. I was nearly a foot off the ground. I kicked and screamed like I would almost every night. I was choking more and more every second. His hand was tight and cold. His rough palms dug into my throat.

"Why Ayodele, so you can go off whoring like you usually do"  
That was the typical Adam line.

"Please, you're hurting me!" I squeaked.

"Good. I hope you're in the most pain of your life," I only screamed louder, but it was just a usual day in the life of Ayodele Copeland. The man known as Edge was nothing but a cowardy, sadistic drunkard who would beat his newlywed wife to a pulp on a regular basis. After 12 months I was fed up with this frequent routine. I divorced him and he started dating Amy(Lita). From what I've heard he never hit her once.

* * *

"Just Go!" I screamed.

"I'm not leaving without working this out."

"Maybe I dont want to work this out, maybe I don't want to get married to you, maybe I don't love you!"

"You're lying! just a minute ago you were ready to marry me"

"If you had asked me years ago I would have jumped at the offer"

"You still did today and is there any way i was supposed to know that"

"Yes! UGH! You're such a fucking pussy!" all of a sudden Chris exploded and pushed me into the wall.

"Don't you ever call me that! You don't know what I went through to get that damn ring for you. It was 19 thousand dollars-"

"Do you really think you can buy me, Chris?" I scoffed.

"Shut up! You don't know how I felt when I couldn't ask you to marry me. Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was hard to just ask someone to marry you. Maybe I was scared. This is reality not a fairy tale. You could have said no and I would probably go off the deep end."

"You sure as hell don't love me that much" I said coldly.

"How do you know?! Maybe I do. Maybe I love you so much I would die for you, but obviously you're set out on dwelling on this Edge thing and building a wall around your heart."

"I do not have a wall around my heart, I love you Chris."

"Then what are we arguing about?"

"The fact that...I dont want to get married"

"Forget it. If you don't want to marry me give the the freaking ring back so I'll get my money back!" I just looked at my hand and put my fingers around the ring, getting ready to hand it back to him, but I stopped

"Maybe, I'm just scared you'll end up being just like him"

"I wont!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, I would never hurt you!"

"That's exactly what he said. He knew about my dad and swore not to hit me. He never hit me before we got married."

"I'm not like him" Chris said lowering his voice.

"How can I belive you?" I said more hurt than questioningly. He wrapped his arms around me, but I resisted the urge to give in.

"You can belive me because...you just can okay-"

"I really need to be alone." Chris stood back and looked at me. A lonely tear rolled down my cheek.

"No, I'm scared for you."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I dont want you to relapse."

"I wont," You see I went through an experimental phase with speed, but It turned into a serious addiction. This was when I was with edge. I've been sober since, but stress leads me closer and closer to the dangerous drug.

"I don't trust you."

"Oh, great! Now you don't trust me"

"Not like that. I don't trust you not to hurt yourself."

"I wont, I promise" I said sitting on the couch.

"I-I'm sorry" Chris said sitting next to me with an arm around me.

"I's not you're fault. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. So what, you wanted me back then and you want me now." He held me gently for a while and I relaxed in his arms

"I just hate him so much Chris. He hurt me so bad."

"I know, I know, after that I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you to marry me."

After we patched things up he went back to the hotel. I fell asleep immidiately and tried not to think about things.

In the morning I woke up the the sounds of guitar hero III.  
I laughed to myself and took a shower. I toweled off my hair and changed into some dark skinny jeans and a white boy beater. I felt lazy so my hair stayed wavy.

"Morning" I said slipping my super high converse.

"Hey chicka!" Sara said.

"I'm so glad you and chris worked everything out." Megan added.

"Me too!" I smiled, "I gotta give Shawn a good yellin at today, but we're goin shoppin afterward okay?" I tried to redeem myself with them after spending almost all week with Chris.

"Kay" Megan said cautiously as I walked out the door skipping breakfast. I NEVER skip breakfast and when I do something's usually goin down.

Soon after arriving at Shawns hotel I got a phone call from Chris. I just ignored it. I had some buisiness to settle.

"I'll be right there!" I heard Shawn scream through the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see me NOT crying.

"Hey how're you!?" he smiled. I said nothing and pushed him into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Uhm...what's up?" he frowned.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I scolded.

"What are you talking about?" he was so confused.

"Why would you tell Chris Jericho about Adam and I?!"

"He told me he wanted to marry you, okay. I had to let him know."

"You promised me Shawn."

"I know, but I didn't want to see either of you hurt." He pouted and batted his goregeous blue eyes. I just sighed as I sat on the couch. I had to push over the leftover pizza box so I could sit.

"Chris asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

"Isn't that a little fast?" He questioned.

"I don't think I know anything anymore."

"Whatever makes you happy," he half-smiled.

"What do you REALLY think,"

"I think you should wait, like be engaged for a couple more months, then decide if that's still what you want"  
Shawn and I talked more about love and relationships before I told him I had to get the girls so we could waste our money.

**At the Mall 2 pm**

"Guys I havent been shopping forever" Megan said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Me neither" Sara agreed.

"I need some new on-stage clothes."

"Same" said Sara.

We looked around the mall and stayed almost an hour in Hot Topic alone. Other than that we tried on some silly Victoria's secret stuff. Forever 21 and H&M had some pretty cute things we got. I also went to Academy for some new in-ring stuff. By the time we were done it was around 7.

"Oh crap guys, our plane leaves at 9!" we rushed back to the hotel to get our things. After we quadruple checked the suite to make sure we didn't leave anything we left for the airport.

**At the airport 7:37**

We caught up with Chris and a lot of other wrestlers. We (john, megan, shawn, sara, chris, and i)were just talking and waiting to board our plane afte the tough security we had to pass. All of a sudden Randy Orton walks by us then comes back around.

"Aw, did I not satisfy you?" he gestured obscenly. Good thing I was sitting on Chris' lap. He would have started a fight thenand there.

"No actually. You did so poorly I insisted on marrying this one." I smirked and flashed my booming ring.

"Where'd you get it Jericho? Candy store?"

"Nah, too expsensive, I got it from De Beers" Randy's mouth hung open for flies for a minute before he quickly shut it when Shawn and John started laughing at his dumbfoundness. Randy scoffed and left out presence. Much to our delight.


	9. Chris I said I was fine!

The ride from LA to Texas was fairly easy. I didn't have any complaints at least. It was a bit awkward with the other wrestlers though. Mostly everyone knew he proposed to me after he practically yelled it out in the delta airline boarding center. A lot of the girls congradulated and the others gave be dirty looks out of jealosy. The men smiled, but I knew what they were thinking. 

"Too bad" Said Hardcore Holly to Finlay. I smiled to myself.

After Chris and I talked about things I felt a lot better. Sara and Megan got to meet a lot of the new wrestlers like Cody Rhodes and this guy who's been wrestling all the greats on ecw. I totally forgot his name, but I think he and Megan are hitting it off. Sara looks like she's enjoying Cody's company while Chris and I are in our own litte world.

"Chris," I said nudging him softly.

"Yeah babe?" he asked fluttering his sky blue eyes open.

"We're landing," I smiled

He grunted and put his seatbelt on. I gave everyone a stick of gum and hoped for the best. Landing is my least part of every plane ride. I grabbed on to Chris' hand and my heart began to race. My stomach dropped and I closed my eyes tight.

"You okay?" he asked pushing my hair behind my ear. I nodded as the airplane came to a gentle roll.

"Yeah, fine." I took a deep breath. We had to wait almost 20 more minutes before we could get off.

"I'm really sorry. I said out of nowhere.

"Huh, about what?"

"Cheating on you" I whispered in his ear.

"I told you, it was alright. Not that it's okay to do it again, but I understand you were drunk and that you didn't mean to." I half-smiled at him, but I still felt so bad. He put his hand on my knee and nodded that everything would be alright. After talking to John and Sara about nothing for a couple minutes we were finally able to get off the plane.

"Home, sweet, Home!" I yelled as soon as I exited the terminal. I have to say I was bouncing up and down like an idiot, along with my wavy hair and my new coach purse my mom got me for my birthday. I set a couple things down and started doing cartwheels and backflips down the hall of the Austin Airport.

"Okay we get it Ayodele, you feel at home now." John smirked.

"It's like I'm ALMOST home." Shawn pouted.

"We should drive down there sometime" Chris added.

"yeah!" I smiled.

It took FOREVER to get our luggage so we played a childish game of i-spy in the upscale airport.

"I spy with my little eye, something black and green!" shawn shouted.

"The carpet!"

"no"

"The sub over there!"

"no"

"OH!! the dx shirt that little kid is wearing!

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" John jumped up and down in pseudo-excitement. After a couple more rounds of idiocracy our luggage arrived and I picked up my car and drove Chris, Sara, and Megan to my apartment just down the road from UT. It had only 2 bedrooms, but we could manage. By the time we got there I was drained. I hated driving when I was sleepy, but I refused to let anyone else drive Evan. Yes, by the way my car's name is Evan.

**2 am**

"This place is much better than your last apartment." Chris said aprovingly.

"I know right." I agreed. I let everyone get settled in before I said my goodnights. I changed into black and pink short shorts and a white and pink vans tank. Chris was wearing blue plaid boxers and I layed in my pink bed. Chris had the blankets pulled up to his chin and I could see him shivering. I felt so bad. I always have my house really cold, but i have this heat blanket under the comforter to keep my body warm. For some reasong I couldn't find it.

"You look good in pink" I grinned. He just glared at me.

"Sorry hun," I said getting up to turn the heater on. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back into bed.

"It's okay, you can keep me warm" I laughed and smothered my face in his chest. He was actually pretty warm.

"Ugh I'm so tired." I yawned. He just kissed my head and I fell asleep.

**1 PM Chris's POV**

I did NOT want to get out of bed the next morning. The pink covers were so warm, along with my darling Ayodele. I'm so glad everything worked out. I looked at her gorgeous face as she slept peacefully. Being with her made me feel so whole. I don't want to tell her my secret, God, She'll want to kill me. We've hit rough patches before, bit this may in fact ruin us. I don't even want to think about it, but if I dont tell her then she'll be even more mad at me. I couldn't get all this stuff off my mind as she slept before me. I wanted to wake her and tell her everything, but there was something holding me back.

Ayodele's POV I slowly woke up to those sky blue eyes that I was oh-so used to.

"Hey" I groaned.

"Good morning" we hugged, but he just kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh...nothing." I raised and eyebrow to him, but decided to forget about it. I got out of my purdy pink bed and went to take a shower. I loved being home. I felt so comfortable and relaxed. When I was done I wrapped the black towel around me and blow-dried my hair. Next, I plugged in my straightener and changed into some blue-grey skinny jeans from PacSun and a burnt orange UT shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Chris sitting on the edge of my bed watching tv.

"You can go on in," I said while my straightener was heating up. I walked out to the living room and no one was there. Then I walked to the second room and found Sara and Megan on the bed. Megan had her leg over Sara and it looked VERY provocative. I laughed to myself and returned to my room. Chris had a pink towel around his waist and I couldn't help but to crack up.

"Thanks for taking the last black one,"

"Your welcome" I said going to straighten my hair.

"What's with you and all the black and pink anyway?"

"They were my mom's favorite colors and I dont know, it just..."I started to choke up.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Chris said offering the warmth of his open arms, but I pushed him away.

"I'm fine" I said, my voice crackling.

"I didnt mean to-"

"Chris I said I was fine!" I screamed almost burning myself with the hot plates. I could hear him sigh behind me. I wanted to hug him so bad, but I let my pig-headed notions get in the way. All I could do was wipe the tears from my cheeks as I subdued a loud scream out of frustration and sadness.

"Ayodele..."he trailed off. He hugged me tight and I sobbed into his shoulder. I couldn't breathe right and the sobbing was hurting my chest.

"Are you gonna go see her?" he asked caringly looking into my eyes.

I was so close to my mom. She was always there for me, that's why it hurt so much when she didn't approve of the lifestyle that I led. She told me when I was in high school that she wouldn't watch me wrestle if that was in fact what I chose to do. She hated to see me hurt or in pain so she would congradulate me on my wins and cheer me up after my losses, but she would never watch me. One night a couple years ago when I was on smackdown she decided for the first time in her life to come see me wrestle. My dad didn't know about it. He never supported me.EVER. Not even when my team won state in soccer.(he loved soccer) He said we were never good enough to go to nationals. My mom died that night in a car crash. The driver was drunk and didnt even see her.

"You know what, Chris, I'm not. I can't take it, but it's okay. I'll be fine" I said with a reasuring nod.

I spent the rest of the day working out with Megan and Chris. Sara went out with her new bf Cody Rhodes. They met on the airplane and he was really interested in her. They're so cute.

"Ayodele I'm tired" Megan said to me as i pushed us both to our limits on the treadmill

"This is only 8 miles an hour Meg" I whined wanting to speed up and finish my mile strong.

"Whatever." she shrugged as she turned her treadmill off and downed half her water bottle.

I sighed through heavy breaths as I turned the speed up to 10, the highest on the machine. It hurt my legs so bad, but I needed to lose about 3 pounds, besides that I was probably gonna be in a match that night. I toweled off and checked my heart rate. We showered and were walking to my car.

"What should we do now?" Megan asked. I knew she wasnt used to Austin. In Arlington (where we're from) there's a six flags, hurrican harbor and skatium. I'm not saying that Austin is boring, but she's not used to what it has to offer.

"6th street!" I yelled, rushing her to the car. I got in and drove straight back to my hotel to get changed. We all agreed to meet back here at 4 so we could hang out before RAW. At least I didnt' have to be so early to raw like I had to do on ECW. The sun burnt the highway with an etheral glow. I called chris and asked him what he'd been doing all day.

"I'm just hanging out at my place with John and Jeff(Hardy)"

"That sounds cool. Well get ready cause we're goin down to 6th street. Tell em they can come too"

"Kay, I'll see you later baby."

"Bye bye honey," I smiled to myself.

"ooooh!" Megan yelled childishly.

"Stfu... Oh yeah!" I had a revalation.

"Call your new boo and tell him to come with us" i said handing Megan the phone.She blushed as she dialed.

I got to Chris' hotel and john and jeff rode with me as Chris took his black truck to get Megan's man, Sara and Cody. We regrouped at Thai Tara and had some early dinner.

"This place is gorgeous!" Jeff said.

"Just like you" Chris whispered in my ear as we sat on the gold an red pillows in the golden room. The scent of the place was indescribable. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

We had so much fun before the show. We refused to talk about wrestling for one day and it was such a relief. We ate for about an hour and then walked around downtown like we owned the place. The last thing we did was watch a local artist sing.

"He was actually really good" Sara, the music critic said.

AT RAW

I got all dressed up in my black and red shorts and white shirt as John entered the room.

"Hey" I smiled.

"You ready for your match tonight?" he asked.

"I dont know. It depends on who I'm facing."

"What if..." he trailed off.

"What if what?" I asked lacing up my boots.

"What if it was agianst me?" he asked looking at the floor.

"You're kidding right?" I laughed.

"Mr.McMahon told me it was part of the new storyline." he frowned.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to fight you and then ask you to be my girlfriend right after you find out Chris is cheating on you."

"That's bull! Mr.McMahon cant do this to me!" I yelled loud enough so the wrestlers rooms away could hear me.

"I'm gonna go talk to that son of a-" I began when the door burst open.

"Rayne so nice to see you" Mr.McMahon smiled, camera crew following closely.


	10. So who are you cheating on me with?

"Mr.McMahon!?" I yelled. 

"What?" He smiled ear to ear.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked sadly.

"Do what to you mean?" he asked innocently batting his eyes. I wanted to smash one of the cameras in his face. He was making my blood boil and my ears ring. It was just for show, but story lines like this always put stress on relationships. Especially since Chris and I are engaged. I looked to the hate filled eyes with disgust.

"You sure as hell know what I mean!" I said.

"Oh you mean your match with the John Cena tonight?" he smiled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Well you always complain about not having enough competition so here you go." He resolved with a wink in his eye. This is where the acting begins.

"You're an asshole Mr.McMahon"I replied spitting in his face before walking out of the room in a fury that would put even The Great Khali to shame. I knew he would be left shaken and infuriated, but I wanted him to feel just the same way I did.

I went parading around the back in my black and red shorts white tank. I passed by several superstars and divas who all just stared at me. I was fuming and on the edge of tears. I really didn't know if I was just acting or if my feelings were real. I didn't know about the my match with John until a few minutes ago. I got to the weight room where I found Chris doing bench presses and talking to Triple H and Shawn.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked standing besides him. I smiled reluctantly toward Hunter and Shawn's so they wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

"Yea.." he escaped as he lifted the weights and put them on the rest. He stood and we walked to the nearest corner.

"What's goin on babe?" he asked.

"The storyline...Its so gay!" I almost started crying.

"I know! Mr.McMahon told me before he went to talk to you." I sighed.

"So who are you cheating on me with?" I asked holding back my tears.

"Mickie James" he mumbled holding me in his arms. I loved him so much as he rested his chin on my head. Even though it was fake the idea of him cheating on me just made me so despondent. I shook my head at the idea and just left him there with his friends.

"Ayodele!" he called after me. I sighed and stopped.

"Let's just get away for a couple minutes, okay?" I nodded.

Chris walked me to the break room he always goes to when he's in Austin. You see, unlike a lot of other backstage areas of the arenas they show on TV everywhere in the Austin Convention Center is beautiful. The room was painted blue and white with cream couches and a fridge. He sat me on one of the couches facing the flat screen TV and started to massage my shoulders. I could feel the tension leaving my body.

"Feel better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, thanks. This is just so ridiculous!" I pouted.

"I know." He rocked me for a while (at least until I got over it) and we left again for the curtain.

"Weighing in at 126 pounds, from Austin, Texas (the crowd went wild) Rayne!" Lillian Garcia called. I held hands with Chris as I emerged into the blinding lights of overhead heat lamps and thousands of fans. I entered the ring through the ropes Chris had held down for me like the true gentleman he was. I hugged Lillian then smiled and both Jerry and JR. I cringed when I heard John's music come on. I mean this guy was like my best friend. I couldn't believe what was going on. John walked up to the ring and treated some fans to his shirt and hat. He shook Chris' hand and I knew Chris told him to go easy on me. We met in the middle of the ring and he hugged me and whispered he was sorry in my ear. DING DING DING.

_Just pretend he's someone you really hate. Someone who's hurt you. Oh! perfect. I'll pretend John is Jared or even Adam. WOW, what a stretch. From best friend to worst enemy in 6.2 seconds. If Jared or Adam were standing in front of me what would I do._

As soon as that mentality set in I jumped on John and started beating his face in. Within moments of the main even I had forgotten that I was fighting my best friend. He embodied that of a man who claimed to love me. A man who claimed to love me so much he'd rape me. In an instant Jared disappeared and Adam came into play. He had beaten me to a bloody pulp on numerous occasions and this was payback. My fists kept John in the corner. He didn't want to be rough to me, but he had to push me away. He paced holes into the mat keeping me at bay. I could feel my eyebrows wrinkle as I thought of the most painful hold I could put Adam in. The figure four leg lock was the first in my mind. I kicked John several times in the face and back to get him to the ground. As soon as I went for the figure four he had lost all control. unfortunately the strength in my legs compared to the strength in his was like trying to keep and elephant off its feet.He pulled himself to the ropes easily and I had to break the hold. As he got up I was filled with rage and just started punching him into the corner. I could tell he wasn't fighting me on purpose. The referee counted to 4 or I'd be disqualified. I backed up and started screaming at him.

"Hit me! Come on! All the other men in my life do! Just hit me! Do it!"

"No. I'm not like them" he said laying his hands on my arms."

"Just hit me damnit!" I screamed as I attacked him fiercely. I had him on the ground and punched him over and over. Chris jumped onto the apron and screamed something at me, but I just kept hitting John as he held his arms up to his face like a boxer would. The ref yelled at Jericho to get down and he did reluctantly. When he turned to me he counted to 5 and I was disqualified. I didn't even realize it and Chris had to pull me off of Cena. John stood up and gave me an evil look before walking up the ramp. It was the end of the segment and Chris and I went backstage. We were in my lockeroom.

"Are you crazy?! What do you think you were doing out there?" he began to yell.

Isn't it funny how things work out. I was so happy earlier to day to be home in Austin, and to finally have things settled with Chris, but even after a relaxing dinner on 6th street at the end of the day I still ended up feeling like crap.

"I just-I don't know"

"I mean what the hell was all that!"

"I just like imagined that he was Jared, and then I imagined that he was Adam. I just couldn't control myself." I explained exhaustedly.

"Well you better go apologize to him" He urged. I walked alone into the hallway with my head hanging low. "What a night" I heard Melina say to Candice Michelle. The halls that would usually be filled with wrestler life were solemn and empty. I silently prayed John would be in his lockeroom. My heart rate increased as I knocked softly at the door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

"John..." I almost whispered creaking open the door. He looked at me with a bag of ice over half of his face.

"What?" he asked irked.

"I'm sorry John, I just lost control of myself."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" I've ALWAYS had your back."

"Look, I just imagined that you were Adam or Jared and I guess that just set me off."

"Oh. Well If I were either on of them I'd be scared"

"Why?" I questioned coming closer to him.

"You'd give em a pretty nasty beating" he said lifting the ice and revealing a huge red mark on the left side of his face.

"John I'm so sorry!" I screamed hugging him.

"It's okay, but next time you go on a violent rampage let me know before hand." I nodded as he held me for a moment longer. I looked at his deep brown eyes and got lost in them. I had an arm around the back of his neck and pulled him near the radio on the dresser. He dropped the bag of ice on the couch as I turned the radio on without looking away from him. Hilary Duff's "With Love" was on and I started dancing around him. Within moments we were grinding all alone. Fortunately enough the lights were adjustable and John turned the lights down low and we kept dancing through about 3 more songs. A slow song came on and I wrapped both arms around his neck. I hated the heat and tension between our bodies. He looked down at me and kissed me. I indulged in the sinful taste of his lips and hated myself, but I couldn't let myself break away. He licked my bottom lip and I gave way. Our tongues massaged each other and I felt fireworks go off in my mind. He began kissing my neck and all over my body I felt complete heat. I moaned softly into his ear. He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me on the forehead after our lengthy make-out session. Things got awkward real quick. I mean he was my best guy friend and well now I'm engaged. I took a deep breath and layed a hand on his washboard abs. He kissed me on the cheek softly and I felt the need to leave.

"Bye, John" I called.

"Bye, Babe" he replied.

Now that was a little weird, but what can I say to Chris now. I went back to the lockeroom and Chris and I discussed my situation.

"How did things go?" he asked me.

"Okay, I guess" I lied. Things went great.

"Is he mad?" I started changing my clothes.

"At first, but we're cool" I lied again. We weren't cool, we were getting pretty dang hot.

"Good. Now lets get back to your place. He drove us back and I nearly fell asleep in the car. I probably would have if I weren't thinking about John and how bad of a girlfriend, no fiancee I was.


	11. We Kissed

She looks so cute when she's sleeping I couldn't help think to myself. I carried her bridal style out of the car and up to the apartment. Megan and Sarah stayed the night with Cody and Colin so we had some privacy. 

"Chris..." she mumbled.

"Yeah honey?" I asked as I layed her on the bed.

"I cheated."

"What?" I asked confused. I was thinking about the match and that she didn't even win the match so it wouldnt matter.

"on you...just a kiss though" she slurred.

When?" I asked.

"Tonight." she said as she got into bed.

I didn't know what to think. I mean she had just whined about me pretending to cheat on her with mickie james and there she goes kissing other guys. But at the same time I couldnt be a hipocrite.

"With who?" I could feel my speech remaining cold while my temperature rose.

"John. We kissed." she began to take off her top and change. I had my back facing her and hid my painfilled teardroplets.

"If you just kissed then why is it a big deal? You kiss Shawn and Hunter yet I dont say a thing." I scoffed.

"We made out a little" I just sighed. I had nothing to say to her. I know she wanted and expected me yelling at her, or hitting her, or showing my aggression, but I held it in.

"First time shame on you, second time shame on me" I said.

I left her alone and drove back to my hotel and tried to get some sleep, but I tossed and turned in my cold, empty bed.

* * *

In the morning my face was flushed and we had a concert that night. I felt so horrible for what happened last night. I missed sleeping next to him. Honestly I didn't want to play. I didn't want to sing. I wanted to die. I looked at the bottle of codine next to my alarm clock. My doctor perscribed it as needed for the pain I went through. The clock read 10:46, but I refused to get up for the day. I sat up in bed and grabbed my notebook from my nightstand and started writing Concord:

**Time stands still and I'm 2 pills away from you see me alone and I cant breathe alone I'm home from there, a silence in the air the violence calms the waves among the storms just hold me tight in your arms**

**savor the moment  
every breath you breathe you never know when it will be the end  
in a world filled with debris and depleted consciencious states of innocence  
lies are among the needs savor the moment  
its an overUSED false sense of security**

**I'm over you its an OVERUSED phrase can we just deny the silence takes time to set in time to rephrase time stands still & I'm 2 pills away**

**savor the moment  
every breath you breathe you never know when it will be the end  
in a world filled with debris and depleted consciencious states of innocence  
lies are among the needs savor the moment  
its an overUSED false sense of security**

**wind me up im so mechanical i bend and break to your every whim turn me off you're so maniacal hit reset and let the game begin**

**I'm winning for last place You're racing for first place look who's pretty now let me show you how let the time restart let our secrets part look who's pretty now let me show you how**

**savor the moment  
every breath you breathe you never know when it will be the end  
in a world filled with debris and depleted consciencious states of innocence  
lies are among the needs savor the moment  
its an overUSED false sense of security**

I brought my acoustic guitar out and wrote a little tune. I decided to play it solo at the show tonight.

"MORNIN LOVE!" Megan called into my room as she opened the door.

"Hey." I faked a smile.

"Hey chickas!" Sara said as she walked by. I faked another smile.

Soon after we began talking my sidekick on the nightstand began to play Chris' theme song. I answered quickly and the girls left the room.

"Hello?" I rushed, sounding almost too eager to talk to him.

"Are you already dressed?" he asked.

"no why?" I replied a little curious.

"well close your eyes." he said.

Skeptically i closed them as I waited for something to happen. After a few moments I echoed 'hello?' into the phone before I felt warm arms wrap around me in my bed. I opened my eyes and looked deeply into Chris' piercing eyes.

"Look-" I began.

"No, you just listen to me okay?" he said putting a finger to my lips.

"I want you to know that I love you so much that it doesnt matter what you do. You could cut out my heart with a knife and I would still love you..."

What he was saying almost scared me. I didn't want to belive that someone loved me that much.

"Chris-" I began, but he quieted me. He put his hands around my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I have a confession to make." I looked at him wearily.

"wha-"

"I have a kid." he said.


	12. Stop lying to her!

"What?" I spoke softly in disbelief.

"I have a son. When we were dating, I-I cheated on you with this random girl and she got pregnant." He repeated.

I blinked for a few moments and then stood up out of my bed. My breath quickened and my face grew hot.

"Get out!" I said.

"Just hear me out baby"

"Go take care of your BABY!" I yelled at him. He slowly rose out of my pink-patent bed and looked at the ground.

"I pay child support okay, the mom doesn't even want me to see him."

"I dont care! I cheated on you with a kiss and I know the thing with Orton was bad, but I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't get pregnant did I?"

"Ayo-"

"Shut up you hipocrite! You got a girl pregnant WHILE you were with me and you treat me like crap for cheating on you?!"

"I know, I know I'm a horrible person. Please can you forgive me?"

"No, Chris. I can't." I shook my head and left the room.

Sara and Megan looked at me funny when I left the hotel room in a boy beater and short shorts.

I needed a chance to think. Subconsiously I drove to Shawn's hotel.

As I rode up to the 7th floor I had a better idea. I wanted revenge and I knew just where to find it. Instead of approaching Shawn's door I walked one room down and knocked gently.

"Hey-" the voice said, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Mmmhh" He groaned at the surprise. I dont know how I knew he was alone, but even if he wasn't I didn't care.

"Ayodele-" he mumbled putting his arms around my waist.

"Hunter..."I trailed off as he started kissing my neck. It was almost pitiful, he was married and I was engaged, but that didn't mean we didn't want eachother. His large hands slid down my back and to my butt. I leaned backwards and he brought my thigh up to his hip while kissing down my cleavage. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and i giggled at the feeling of his facial hair rubbing against him. I took off his shirt as he kissed me passionately. I rested a hand on his chest and I could tell by the way he kissed me that he felt powerful. He turned us around and lifted my right leg to wrap around his waist as well. He walked to the bedroom while kissing me. I started sucking on his neck and I tickeled his earlobe. He just grunted and layed me flat on my back. Did I mention I brought my video camera?

Hunter's POV.

She took off her shirt revealing her lushous breasts. I didn't mind that she was filming everything, as long as Stephanie and Shawn dont see it. Shawn would surely kill me. This was so wrong, but I didn't care. I knelt down and kissed from her knees up to the very short shorts she was wearing. I squeezed her hips for a moment before pulling down her shorts. Within minutes I was in her.

Ayodele's POV.  
It was so amazing. Hunter made me writhe in pleasure under him. He was thrusting so fast and hard and he was so huge. Much bigger than Chris. I knew I was gonna enjoy rubbing this in his face. Hunter looked at me with the softest eyes I could imagine. I tried really hard not to shake, but his cock was so hard and my body just lost control. He kissed me gently while holding my hips into a firm position. Soon I calmed a little and started to get comfortable. I rolled our bodies over so that I was on top. As I rode him up and down he closed his eyes but massaged my full breasts in his hands. They overflowed with my flesh. I tried to keep the camera steady, but it was difficult. I was a little worried about the blinds being open, but the sunlight was soothing. I filmed the look on his face for the longest time. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. I could tell he needed to come so badly, but instead he rolled us over again. He thrusted harder and faster and deeper. I handed him the camera and he zoomed in on my face. I screamed loudly as we came together.

Shawn's POV.

"Hunter, you dirty dog!" I laughed. I thought he was watching a porno, but he was making one. Then I saw her underneath him and nearly lost it.

Ayodele's POV.  
OMIGOD! I screamed to myself. I tried to cover myself up, but it was no use.

"Shawn.."Hunter said pulling out of me.

"You bastard!" Shawn screamed. His face was red and fists were clenched. As Hunter moved off my naked body I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it aroudn myself.

"Its not what it-" Hunter started.

"It doesn't look like you were fucking my-uh..Ayodele."

"Look man. I'm really sorry." he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked looking up at him. "I'm not,"

Shawn breathed deeply and turned facing the door.

"Ayodele you dont understand. Shawn's your-"

"I'm just worried about you and Chris." he spun around.

"Stop lying to her!" Hunter screamed at Shawn.

"I will as soon as you stop backstabbing me! You know Hunter, and you screwed her anyway."

"Will you guys just tell me what's going on?" Hunter put his warm hands on my shoulders.

"Look, Ayodele. Shawn's your dad. Your mom was a groupie and they ended up dating. She got pregnant and he wanted to take care of you, but your mom flipped and didn't want you growing up around the business. That's why she hated it when you wanted to be a diva. She made him promise not to tell you and when she died he was heartbroken over what to do. He didn't want to hurt you. Trust me." My jaw dropped.

"Is it true?" I asked him. He nodded. I didnt know what to think. I walked towards him and tried so hard not to slap him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me tight. 


	13. I dont think thats all there is to it

After Hunter and I got cleaned up I felt so spacey. I didn't know what to think or how to react. How was I going to tell Chris? Was I even going to talk to Chris? What about the video? Hunter, Shawn, and I walked back into Shawn's room.

"So you're really my dad huh?" I asked grimly as I sat on the love seat.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." He said leaning on the fireplace with his back to me.

"Its okay...dad." a smile creeped up on his face.

"I loved you mom, a lot." he said.

"What about Rebecca? And do your kids know they have a half-sister?"

"Rebecca knows, my kids don't. I just didn't know how to explain everything."

"Oh" I replied shortly. "I have to go guys," I said.

"Bye," they shouted at the same time, right as i shut the door behind me.

I drove back my my apartment and knew what I had to do. I set the keys on the table as I sighed that no one was home. I grabbed some rope from the laundry room and went into my bedroom. I noticed two dozen roses in a glass vase on the floor. I kicked it over in anger. as the glass crashed i hopped onto my bed and tied the rope around my ceiling fan.

"What the hell ayo?!" Chris screamed walking in uninvited.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled to him. He grabbed me and held on tight as i kicked and screamed in his arms.

"Shhhh" he kept saying softly. I finally stopped and was about to cry, but I held it back.

"What's going on?" he asked, his crystal blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Shawn's my dad. I slept with Hunter. and now i want to die" I explained calmly. Chris held back a comment and just kept his arms around me.

"I love you" he said. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"How can you say that at a time like this?" I replied.

"I will love you no matter what. Shawn's a great dad and I will get over the fact that you and Hunter..."

I looked in his eyes and kissed him softly.

3-weeks later:

Things were so much better in the WWE. I still had my women's championship and I had tried to talk to Megan and Sara more. I think it is a lot easier to hang with girls than with guys. John hasn't been to weird around me. He clearly understands that our make out session was just a one-time thing. Orton still gives Chris crap about sleeping with me, but Chris has no hard feelings. It was around the 4th of July and we were at Chris' mansion in Tampa. It was hot, sunny, and a perfect day for a barbeque.

It was Me, Chris, Sara, Colin, Megan, Cody, Shawn, Ashley, Hunter, Stehpanie, John, Layla, and CM Punk. Yes, CM Punk and I have a past, but I hate bringing it up. Chris hates it too because Punk was the first wrestler i dated. I don't kno why that bothers him, but it does.

I walked onto the deck and spotted Chris flipping burgers.

"Hey..." i whispered as i took his hand.

"Hi there." he half smiled as he grabbed my ass through my black/grey denim shorts. I jumped slightly then hit him in the shoulder as he laughed.

"Need anything, I'm about to make a beer run?" I asked.

"Uh..." he looked around. "will you get some more hot dogs and barbeque sauce?"

"Course" I replied. He looked down at me and kissed me softly. I didnt want it to end but I also didnt want to make out in front of everyone so I broke away.

"Anyone wanna go with me to the store?" I yelled towards the pool where everyone was.

"Yeah I will" Hunter raised a hand. I tossed him a towel as he got out of the cool water and he dried off.

"I'm surprised, you guys can actually throw a party."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked offended as we got in my car.

"I dont know, you guys are cool, but not the partying type." I raised an eyebrow and just sighed without even replying him.

I drove down to the nearest albertsons and we went in quickly hoping to not miss much at the party.

"Mkay. I'll get the buns if you get the..." I was cut off by someone grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards them. I screamed in terror as I saw his deep blue eyes. Hunter turned to see me in his arms and his eyes grew wide as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"You should have gotten a restraining order." He smiled.

"You should have never gotten out" Hunter said and with one blow he punched Jared in the nose and knocked him to the ground.

I couldn't help myself but I fell to the floor in tears. Triple H stood me up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I wont let anyone hurt you." he said. I just counldn't belive him. I wanted to. I didnt want to be hurt again. He held me tight for a moment and kissed my forehead. I wiped my eyes and composed myself as Jared arose from the tile. He didn't look at us and we sure as hell didn't look at him. Without many words being spoken, Hunter and I got what we needed and headed back to the car.

Just as I put the groceries in the trunk, Hunter spoke for the first time since he had hit Jared.

"So what did Adam do to you?" My eyes flashed to him shockingly as I started the engine.

"Um..."

"I know this is hard but I want to know Ayo." He sent a serious stare my way and I had to reply.

"After we got married he just started beating me. For a year ( I emphasized looking at him) I put up with it. Then I just left him. " There was a small pause. "See? Short story."

"I really dont think that's all there is to it." he said questionlingly.


	14. I just cant let that go

"I just dont want to talk about it!" I barked, tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away furiously and walked to the drivers door.

"I'm sorry."he said moments later. I refused to reply. We got in the car silently and It took at least 10 minutes before I said another word to him.

"He beat me over and over and over." I started abruptly, "There was nothing I could do to make him stop. He'd lose a match and beat me. He'd win a match and beat me. I would do everything he wanted me to and he just did the same thing almost every night." I bit my lip and focused on the red light in front of me.

"And on top of that all of you jackasses got pissed off at me for not telling you what was going on," I began, "Well I'm sorry if its hard to admit your husband beats you to all of your friends...and co-workers. Vince knew about it though. Do you know how embarassing that is for your boss to find out that-

"Wait a minute, that asshole knew about it and didn't do anything?!" Hunter looked at me shocked.

"He tried. He tried really hard to help me, he tried to punish Adam, but by law if I wanted out, I had to do something about it."

"And it took you a year?! We all love you and we didn't even know someone was hurting you! If you had just told us, we would have helped or at least talked to him."He replied looking deep into my eyes.

"What if I deserved it, huh? What if I just wasn't good enough? I just couldn't satisfy him obviously! And as for Chris, I'm surprised he's stayed-"

"Don't you dare say that. You didn't deserve that and you know it!"

I just sighed and decided to put it to rest. There was no way I could win that argument. When we got back to Jericho's house. we got out of the car and slammed the doors. I threw the buns, hot dogs, and bbq sauce towards Chris and walked back in the house angrily. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my exit.

"Ayodele wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call behind me.

Maybe I should just give up on men. After Phil, Adam, Jared, and Chris, maybe it just isn't worth it. Maybe I should just give up on love in general.

I ran into the room Chris and I have been sharing for the past 2 weeks.

"Ayo! Ayodele! " Phil called.

"No offense but I dont really want to talk to anyone with a dick right now." i said opening the door slightly.

"I just want to talk. I know that dramatic exit you make everytime you're pissed and I know what makes you feel better." he smiled, his tounge ring shining in the hall.

"Fine" I said letting him in the room. I sat on the king size bed and stared at him.

"First of all," he gave me a big bear hug. One of those where he lifts you off the ground and spins you around a couple times.

"Thanks." I said as we sat on the bed.

"Second, I already know what's going on and you dont have to explain it to me." I looked down, "Adam is an asshole. I only wish I could have stopped him, but what's done is done. Jared is and asshole, neither of them deserved you. Honestly I think Chris is a good guy. He's cheated, you've cheated, you're even."

I just sat there and stared at him. He put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned on his chest.

"I know but I just feel so weird with everything going on right now."

Phil just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. We pulled away and I looked up at him with a kind smile. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"I understand. I can't say I've been through anything like this, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"You're amazing" I said looking up at him.

"Why did we ever break up?" he chuckled without realizing what he had just said.

"Sorry" he immidiately retracted the comment and looked to the floor of the bedroom, ashamed.

"Its okay." I paused, " We just never saw eachother, being on different brands ruined our relationship." I said sadly.

"Oh THAT relationship!?" Chris said angrily as he walked in the room.  
My eyes widened as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Chris its not-" I began as Phil and I let go of eachother awkwardly.

"You know what Ayodele, I don't know if I can deal with all of this right now." My heart started pounding as I thought he was going to break up with me.

"Chris he was just trying to make me feel better." I explained.

"On OUR bed?!" He yelled before turning around and punching the wall hard. He made a large dent and started pacing. At the time I didn't realize the intensity of his anger.

"Dude, It's not like that, I swear." Phil said sincerely. Chris didnt answer him.

"Please calm down" I said sheepishly as he continued to pace.

"This would be a great time for you to leave, Punk" he said with ocean-like eyes piercing mine. Phil shrugged and left the room. Chris took a couple of deep breaths and sat next to me.

"You were abused by Adam, raped by Jared, Shawn's your dad, Hunter made you feel like shit, and you probably still have feelings for Phil." He sighed, "Do you know how hard it is for me to deal with that. I have enough going on in my life, and I love you, but this is just too much.

Mkay, no more first person

Ayodele sat uncomfortably as possible, she couldn't utter a word. Her eyes became misty as she held back prickling tears.

"I dont know, baby. I walked in on you trying to kill yourself. I can't just let that go." 


	15. Clark Road

**A/N: sorry this is so short, but I just had to post it. :D. There's more to come, but I really want to start a John Cena or CM Punk series. Review plz!**

"Fine, dont let it go." She said with her eyes prickling with tears.

"Ayodele listen," Chris began holding her hand.

"No, forget it. I dont need this." she said pulling away from him and leaving their room.

"Wait!" he said.

"No! I waited for you for two years Chris!" she said slamming his front door.

"I wasn't going to leave you." He mumbled to himself as she left him for the first time.

"Chris the burgers are burning!" Ashley called from behind him in the foyer. Once he turned around she could see the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_"I cant live without you"  
"Please come back"  
"I miss you"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You didn't let me finish"  
"Ayodele!"_

One after one she deleted the texts on her phone. She sighed in frustration at the red light. She didn't know where she was going, she was just going. She was trying to get as far away from the man called Chris Jericho as she could.

Hours passed and she ended up in North Carolina, but she decided not to visit the Hardy's. She spent the night in her mustang at a truck stop. In the morning she arrived at Washington D.C., but Batista's hometown wasnt too appealing to her either. Then as her favorite song came on the radio her phone rang.

"What?" she said into the sidekick.

"Ayodele where the hell are you?! I couldn't sleep last night I was so worried about you."

"Well then pull up your big boy pants and find a way to deal with this." she snorted.

"Ayodele this isnt funny!" he said trembling.

"Clark Road" she read the exit sign on the left.

"Where is clark road?" his voice was cracking, like every time he was frustrated.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." she smiled to herself.

"Ayodele I swear i'm going to-"

"Bye Jericho," she said before hanging up. Her phone rang again.

"Please stop. I don't know what to do without you here.

"Go find someone without emotional baggage and do them." she snickered to herself.

"Ayodele! I really fucking want you back. I wasnt going to dump you-"

"Well it sure sounded like it." she retorted.

"I know, but I was just going to say that I would stick with you no matter what.


End file.
